the truth may vary
by Violet Frost
Summary: After a Friend in need Ahsoka finds out Lux has been living on Naboo. But when ever they cross paths danger fallows. Not to mention growing emotions. AhsokaXLux
1. Chapter 1

**hey thanks for reading my story i hope you like it.**

* * *

**Asoka POV**

I couldn't see anything it was all black except for a tiny ball of light I ran towards it even thought I knew I shouldn't for some reason. Then it was right in front of me glowing a golden light I wanted to grab it but something kept me from it. I diced to ignore the voice telling it was wrong but when I went to grab it. I woke up. I got out of bed and when I left my room I saw my master walking towards me. "Hey Asoka I'm glad I found you obi wan has a new mission for us". I wonder if I should have told him about my dream in the end I didn't it not like it meant anything. We eventual got to the briefing room.

So what's mission? I asked

"You and Anakin will be going to Naboo to work security for the senator's ball" obi wan said.

"Sounds easy who will be there?" my master asked.

"The normal goers of Naboo political parties and all the nabob senators, boss nass chancellor platin and lux boltair are also on the gest list that's why the want more security" he said.

I almost couldn't process what he said lux was on Naboo when and why did no one tell me?

"I thought Lux was MIA after Asoka and his run-in with the death watch" Anakin said.

"yes that's what we thought too" said obiwan " but amida told us two weeks ago that he was living with her on Naboo and had the protection and sanctuary of the government, that's why he hasn't be brought in to be trailed on wither he will get amnesty or not." Obiwan turned to me."Asoka is something wrong?"

"Oh um no every things fine it's kind of wired hearing the news about mr. bonteri"

"Well Padma tells me you to are friends it will be nice for you to see him again, you two leave in a half an hour" then he left.

I almost couldn't believe Lux was on a Naboo and he didn't even try to contact me to tell me he was ok. In all honesty I didn't even want to go to Naboo anymore but that's part of being a Jedi doing things you don't want to do.

* * *

**thanks so much for reading this chapter. pleas review if theres any thing i can do better pleas tell me. =)**

**VF**


	2. Sail

**hey guys im sory it took so long to post the next chapter. i wrote a lot of this pretty late so if theres any grammer erros im sory. thank you so much for reading**

* * *

**Lux's POV**

I sat on the edge of the balcony overlooking the garden of the naboo place. It was truly wonderful this time of year. The last two weeks have probably been the best of my life since my mother's death. Padme walked out and sat down next to me. I have bin living with her for the past few weeks when my mother's will was found. It said that she wanted Padme to take care of me till I'm old enough to live on my own. She sent out a team of clone troops to find me and then they took me hear. I have been living under sanctuary ever since.

"Lux is everything ok?" she asked that's one of the reasons why I liked Padme so much, she always cares about others.

"Yeah every things fine it's just, what's going to happen to me padme? "I and she haven't talked about my future at all. Wither I'll go home or stay here, if I'm going to join the republic. I can't live under sanctuary my whole life.

"I don't know Lux, but your mom's wishes were for me to take care of you, I promise it will work out in the end. But look on the bright side it's a wonderful day the ball is happing later tonight and one of your old friends will be arriving in a few hours. "

"Who?" I asked I didn't rely have friends because I was home schooled.

"Asoka, her and her master Anakin skywalker are coming to the party tonight" she said cheerfully. My first thought was Asoka's coming that's great! But then panic set over, crap Asoka's coming is she going to be mad about me leaving her? Or not trying to contact her once I got to Naboo? Padme must have noticed the panic on my face.

"Lux is you okay? You seem worried I thought it would be good news to you that Asoka's coming. I asked for her and her master specifically for security work so they could come."

"I'm okay I just don't know what I'm going to say to her"

"Asoka? Why would there be any problem with her"

I told her everything that happened with the death watch, well almost everything, I left out the part about how I kissed her I don't know why I didn't tell her. For some reason I felt like that moment was private even thought when I kissed her I wasn't really kissing her. It didn't count, that's problem what I feel worst about the one kiss I have with her doesn't count. Selfish I know. Kisses you want to count that don't are one of the worst things. Besides death war and poverty etc. But still the kiss that wasn't a kiss I still felt like it was privet like if someone else knew then all hope of the kiss being a kiss, one that counts, would be lost. But there was no hope any way, she was a Jedi. Funny isn't it, Jedi's are the ones who bring hope to people. The irony of the whole situation was unbearable.

"You left her?" she asked when I finished telling her what happened.

"Yeah" I know I should have said something more eloquent and diplomatic but there was no other way of putting it.

"Well I bet she won't be mad any more, Asoka has a big hart and always forgives" Padme said with a smile

"Yeah but what if she doesn't, what if she hates me?" I half spoke half yelled.

"Lux I don't understand why you so upset … oh …" she paused and then a small smile and yet a look of slight panic set over her face. "You Like her, that's why your so worried, you like Asoka".

I didn't say anything. I knew likening Asoka would bring trouble t and I thought as long as I didn't admit to likening her maybe the trouble wouldn't happen. But maybe Asoka was worth all the trouble.

"It doesn't matter I can't be with her"

"Do you want me to tell you what I want to tell you or what I should tell you?"

"Both"

"I want to tell you that love is a good thing I can be scary but it's the best kind of scary, what I should tell you is that Asoka is forbidden to return your feelings."

"I know"

"I'm worried Lux"

"Why are you worried?"

"You Asoka can't be together and both of you know that, but your both young and I'm afraid that the feelings you will feel when your young will over shadow your will to follow the rules"

"So you're saying it would be wrong if I was with her"

"I'm not saying its wrong I'm saying it will be hard"

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say I have gone through something kind of like what you're going through."

I felt like there was something she was not telling me. But it didn't matter a hand maid came out and told us that the Jedi have arrived.

I was wrong about trouble starting right after I admitted to likening her. Trouble would start later that night and not end till God knows when.

* * *

**i hoped you liked that chapter i wanted to show how deep/depressing a person lux is in kinda remind me of snape from HP. pleas review**

**VF**


	3. Chapter 3

**in short im sorry a few things, thing one is this story taking so long im working at a theater camp this summer and i was reading peter and the starcathchers wich is amazing. thing two is spelling and grammer is very very poor in this chapter i just wanted to get it over with so i didint have some one els check my work this time. im going to try to have it be better in the next chapters to come. and thing three turns out i was spelling Ahsoka's name Asoka because spell check keeped changing it and i assumed spell check is always right. thanks for reading reading makes me happy.**

* * *

**Ahsoka POV**

We arrived in naboo hours later. I know I should have been happy being on naboo a place of such beauty. But the only though in my head was_, I don't want to see him, I don't want to see him, I don't want to see him._ When we got off the plane there was a hand maid waiting for us in the hanger.

"Master Jedi we are happy to see you, the head of security hear would like to see you as soon as you able, also senator Amidala would like one of two check in with her"

"Asoka you go up and check in with padem and ill met up with you latter"

I fallowed the hand maid throw the place panic rose in my mind with every step. Then we reached the door of the room she was in "_is lux in there?" _Once the hand maid left I stood in front of the door just looking at it. Eventually I walked in.

**Lux's POV**

My hart stopped for a second when the door opened. Asoka was standing there her eyes went right to was all I saw in her eyes ,daggers and next ten minutes was the most awkward ten minutes of my life. Asoka said something to Padma and she said something back I wasn't paying much attion to what they said. I just stood there like an idiot looking at him. I snapped back to the real world when a maid walked in. she turned to padme and said.

"The queen needs to see you right now my lady"

A look of panic set over her face. I could tell she knew that leaving me and Ahsoka together was the worst thing that could happen.

"I'll be back soon I promise" she said weakly

Then she left. We stood there for a long time just looking at each other just waiting for the other.

Next thing I knew her hand raised to my face and a hot searing pain came over my cheek. She slapped me. I stumbled backwards.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That was for leaving me" she shouted. I looked at her, her face was full of anger and hurt, and I looked in at her blue eyes they had fire in them yet also water. I think its Irony's Goal to haunt me.

"Ahsoka im…" the searing pain came across my face again. Next thing I knew I was on the ground looking up at her.

"Seriously again wasn't one enof?" I was angry. Thought if anyone deserved to be angry it was Ahsok.

"that one was for kidnaping me, taking me to the death watch, and having me fight them all on my own and almost getting me killed." she didn't yell that. She screamed it. Maybe it was seeing her from an old angle being on the floor and all. But she was scarier then any of the death watches members.

"Ok I deserved that one and the first one, and the second one" I slowly rose of the floor. My hands facing outward to show surrender. "I don't know if I deserve to be hit again but if you want to that's fine you have a right to hate me."

Then she did something I didn't expect she sat down on the couch and starred at me. "I'm so sorry" she said.

"Asoka its fine.." but she cut me off

"No I was angry at you and I shouldn't be, it's just you left me I had no idea where you went then it turns you bin on Naboo for the past two weeks and you didn't even try to tell me". She looked right at me her eyes were so blue it didn't even seem possible for such color to exist but yet there it was in Ahsoka eyes. I realized nothing was impossible when it came to ahsoka, not even eye color.

"Why didn't you tell me" she asked.

"I was afraid you would be mad"

"Well yeah I'm kind of mad now"

"I just didn't want to hurt you"

"But by trying not to hurt me you just hurt me more".

"I'm sorry, I know I should say something better but I can't, I'm sorry"

"No lux, I'm sorry I was made I let my anger take over, it's not the Jedi way"

"Do you always fallow those Jedi rules?"

She looked taken back by my question.

"Yes and I always will"

We didn't talk for a long while after that. I tried to break the silent.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

* * *

**what will happen next? in all honesty i dont know what will happen. oh and if any one it wondering how i name my chapters they are named after songs i had playing when i wrote the chapters.**


	4. Stationary

hey** guys once again im sorry. life has gotten a tad crazy. but heres the next chapter i hope you like it. but first a few things. thing one who saw the trailer for season five of SWCS? if you havent seen it you can view it hear watch?v=pPsXZFN4boA&list=FLO4-6rU_cvTocufVcmaUEzw&feature=mh_lolz. Also this chapter is called Stationary after the song Stationary by wally tusk and the film club wich you can get there first alumb for FREE!(its name your own price so put in $0). hear **** . its kinda odd but its good music! **

* * *

**Ahsokas POV**

I looked at his face, not believing what he said. "Do you always fallow those Jedi rules"? What did he mean by that? Of Couse I do ,he knows that why would he even ask that!

"Yes and I always will" I said cooly

We were silent for a long time. Till Lux said something

"So what happens now"?

"About the security work? I don't know, I'm waiting for my master to get back"

"What? Oh yeah security"

"That's what you were referring to when you asked what happened next?"

"Yeah that's what I meant… I'm just a little tired"

"Okay" I said ,but I didn't believe him he didn't seem right he appeared tenser then he normally is. I hated seeing him like this he looks broken. One would be after losing both parents.

"So what happened to you after you left?" I asked.

He looked down at the floor.

"It's better if you don't know" he sat down on the couch. i sat down next to him.

"Lux its okay you can tell me"

there was no answer

"Can you at least tell me why your hear?"

"My mother's will was found last month in it she left me everything, well almost everything a few random things went to other people mostly jewelry and books. The only thing I care about is this. He reached around his neck and pulled out a chain ther was a ring hanging on it. A band of sliver with a bright blue stone. "Its my mom's wedding ring I always loved it when I was a kid. She told me one day I would be able to give it to a women as lovely as her." There was a uncomfortable silences then he started up again. "In her will she said that she wanted Pame to take care of me till I could to live on my own. So she sent out a clone party to find me they did and took me hear I bin living here for the past mouth under sanctuary of Naboo."

"So you're joining the republic?" I asked hopefully.

"I never said that."

"But you can't go back to the separatist"

"I know, I just don't know what to do or what's going to happen to me"

"I can help you Lux, but not unless you let me"

"I don't think there's anything you can do Ahsoka, this war that we were born into is bigger than both of us, sometimes I feel like there's not a place for me anymore I keep getting moved around I just want to be stationary again."

"I'm not saying we take on the war, but together we can find a place for you," I took his hand,I don't know why I just felt like I should,he still didn't look up at me but he did laced his fingers around mine. "we did take on the death watch together without getting killed."

This got a smile out him, he looked up at me.

"We do make a good team" he said

"the best there ever was"

We were quiet for a while. We just sat there looking at each other. I never did notice how green his eyes were before. I went to say some thing but then padme walked in, I let go of his hand.

"I'm sorry that took so long but I'm back now". She stopped and looked at Lux's face." Lux what's happened to your face?"

"Nothing of importants" he said smiling at me. Padme shot me a sharp look.

"Ahsoka ,Anakin wants to see you in the security room, but stop by my room before the party starts I need to … talk to you".

**Lux's POV**

"Well I'll see you too later" said Ahsoka then left. The second the door closed pame turned to me.

"What happened?" she ask rather sharply

"Nothing we talked it out, your right she has a big hart she forgave me even thought I didn't deserved it"

"pleas tell me you didn't tell her."

"I didn't , and I'm not going to she's has to become a jedi knight and I don't want do or say anything that will get in her way"

"That's very selfless and mature of you Lux your mother will be proud, so what did happen to your face?"

"Let's just say as long as there's jedi like Ahsoka the separatist don't stand a chance".

* * *

**once again thank you so much for reading if theres any thing im doing wrong or that sucks pleas tell me also do you like the short chapter? or do you prefer longer ones?**


	5. 4th of July

**Hey guys thank you so much for reading it means so much to me. i hope you like this chapter,which is call 4th of July after the song 4th of July by lullation13. also i forgot the link last chapter for Wally tusk and the filmes club FREE alumb on band camp so hear it is .**

* * *

**Ahsokas POV**

I walked in to the security room to find my master and some clone troopers waiting for me.

"Snips, good your hear I need to run by you the plane for tonight" he motion to a table were a hologram of the place grounds were. "We are going to have clone troopers at each entrees and exit" the points lighted up a light shade of green when he pointed at them. "And other groups patrolling the grounds along with the normal palace guards."

"And were will my post be during the party?" I asked.

"You along with me will be at the party"

"Wait as guest? Why? I thought we were here to keep everyone safe?"

"We are, you and me will be posing as guest of senator Amidala. For a number of reasons, one is that way we can be in the party and if anything seems suspicions or if anything happens we will be right there. Also if anyone is thinking about trying anything during the party maybe the presence of Jedi will have them think otherwise. And lastly there will be many impotent people there it will be good for us to talk to them and keep up the positive image of the Jedi order, also some old friends are coming that I wouldn't mind talking too."

"Well those are good reasons, but why is there so much more security then there normal is for these kind of things."

"this is the senators ball many Important people are hear, and a there's a bounty from the huts on most of their heads, and what's happened before at party's like this is groups of bounty hunters come in and kidnap whoever they can because its more than likely there's a bounty from the huts on their heads."

"Makes sense, is there a list of who's on the bounty list so we can make sure to keep an eye on them?"

"Yeah there's one over there" he motioned to a side table with other pieces of paper and random blasters. "it's a long list the names at the top have the bigger bounty, I think the queen is number one on the list, Padmé is in the top ten again"

"What do you mean?"

"Padmé is always in the top ten of those list there is always a huge bounty for her, because she such a major peace activist and political figure, also the Naboo government would pay any ransom for her."

I went over to the list and started reading it from the bottom I didn't know most of the names.

"You know we are both on the list" he said.

"We are? Why?"

"We are both Jedi there is bounty on all Jedis heads, didn't make the top ten thought I think we are some were in the sixty's, I think Bonteri is in the top ten"

My eyes instantly went to the top of the list number one was the queen after her was chancellor Palpatine, then someone I didn't know, Padmé in number four, two people I didn't care about, in at spot six was Lux's name. My heart stopped I didn't believe it.

"Master why is on the list and so high up on it"

"I don't know snips it's not surprising that he is on the list being who he is and all, it's surprising that he so high up, but it doesn't matter, we going to keep everyone safe. Well that's about it your free to patrol the place grounds check in with me once the party starts"

"Yes master" I turned to leave

"Oh and Ahsoka one more thing"

"Yes master?"

"your dress robes are in Padmé room"

"What, I hate wearing dress robes there so unpractical the don't work as well as my normal cloths"

"I know, snips but we are posing as so guest we need to dress the part, just be happy I brought your tradition jedie dress robes, if I didn't you would stuck wearing something of Padmé "

"thanks I owe you one" I would have said something more clever and witty but my mind was still shocked from Lux's name being so high up on the list. He hasn't done anything bad enough for there to be a bounty that big on him… unless he_ did_ do something I didn't know about, I didn't want to believe it but I couldn't shake the feeling that there something he wasn't telling me, something he didn't want me to know.

I would latter find out I was right.

* * *

**thanks so much for reading! pleas Review i love Reviews good or bad. there is going to be some super good chapter coming up soon so stay tuned. if you have anny advice you have pleas tell me im so new to this fanfic thing. till then dont forget to be awsome**

**VF**


	6. Come on Elieen

**Hello there thanks so much for reading this it means a lot. i hope you like this chapter this is a fun one because we get to see some ones POV besides Lux and Ahsokas. this chapter is called come on Eileen after the song come on Eileen by Dexys midnight Runners. wich by the way AWSOME song.**

* * *

**Ahsokas POV**

I walked to Padme's room my head full of questions. _What was Lux no telling me, there had to be something, what could he have done. _I was eager to get to padme's room because maybe she knew the answer.

I walked in to her room.

"Padme?" I called

"I'm in my bed room " she yelled back

I walked in to her bedroom area to find her standing in a purple dress her brown hair curled down her back. She had a necklace on with a small carved white charm on it.

"Ahsoka I'm glade you hear your dress robes are on the bed"

I looked over and saw my dress robs lying out nicely on her silk bed sheets with a pair of shoes on the floor. Looking at them for the first time in a while I realized they weren't that bad.

"So you said you needed to talk to me?"

"Yes,pleas have a seat" she motioned to the sofa I sat down and she sat one the one acrros from it. "I want to talk to you about Lux"

"Me too I have to ask you something about him"

She seemed surprised by what I said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Lux has a huge bounty on his head, and I was wondering if you know why"

Once again she looked surpised

"Wait you don't know? Lux didn't tell you"

"So there is something?"

"Yes but I promised him I wouldn't tell you, he said you deserved to hear it from him"

"But that's not fair everyone keeps keeping secrets from me, I just want to help him, I care about him"

She looked at me right in the eyes I got the feeling that hers held pity "of Couse you do" she seemed depressed when she said that. "But how would you feel if you had a secret and I told Lux".

"Yeah I guess, so what were you going to say about Lux?"

"I want to know what you think about him"

"What do I think about Lux?" what _did_ I think about him? "I never really thought about it before, I care about him and I'm afraid about what's going to happen to him. He's my friend, why do you ask?"

"I care about you and Lux, and I want you two to make the right decisions"

The right decisions? What was she getting at?

"What are you trying to say?" I asked

Her hand went to her necklace and she started fiddling with the charm.

"I made some choice when I was younger I'm happy I made them but sometimes the consequents from those choice are hard" she paused and then changed her tone of voice ",Asoka you're like a daughter I always wanted and the sister I never had I just want you to be happy"

"Padme, I am happy I'm going to be a Jedi that's all I ever wanted, I'm going to make good choices I promise you, but how does this relate to Lux, and what is this all about?"

"It's nothing I'm being silly forget I said anything"

I knew there was something, many things, Padme wasn't telling me but I diced not to press on.

"The party is going to start in an hour you should get changed" said Padme as she got up and went to sat down at her vanity and opened her jewelry box.

"Okay" I walked over to her bed and picked up my outfit and went in to the bathroom. I pulled on the robs and looked in the mirror. The dress robs like all Jedi dress robs where made of a soft white fabric, looking at them again I remembered they were made to be like my old outfit only nicer. There was a strapless top but unlike my old one it covered my whole stomach and there was a white skirt with interesting black symbol pattern around the bottom edge. I switched my shoes to the pair that came with white bale flats they were made of strong material good for acrobatics. Lastly was a black belt that held my light sabers that went around me waist. I looked at myself in the mirror I looked wired being dressed in this soft white color with my red skin but it was tradition and it was only for one night. I walked out and Padme turned around.

"Oh Ahsoka you look beautiful"

"Really it doesn't look wired?"

"No the white calls attention to your eyes which are dazzling by the way, Oh but hear" she got up and handed me a was on a black string on it hanged a round oval piece of clear sea glass "You should were it will look good"

"Padme its lovely but I can't"

"It's only for one night hear I'll put it on you"

"Well okay" Padme put the necklace around me.

She turned me around

"One more thing" she took the charm in her hand and ran her tub across the back. The sea glass started to give off a soft glow.

"What did you do to it?"

"Oh nothing it's just a little trick it shouldn't stop glowing but if it does just come find me"

We looked over to the mirror Padme stood behind me with an arm on my shoulder she looked beautiful as she always dose in her dark purple dress. I was growing fond of the white it didn't look so bad.

"You look beautiful Ahsoka"

_I did._

"Well we should head down stair it's time for the party"

Some times I wonder what would of happened if I never did go to the party. My life would probly be a lot different.

**Padme POV**

I know I was being over protective of Ahsoka. I never should have brought Lux up to her I probably only put the idea in her head instead of warn her. I just wanted to warn her, this Lux Ahsoka thing just reminds me too much of me and Anakin. I know me and Anakin where much older when me made our choices but I don't want Ahsoka or Lux to do what me and Anakin did. I love Anakin with all my hart and I'm so happy we did what we did. But I don't want that for Ahsoka or Lux I know they won't run off and get married any time soon. But I can't help but worry they are both young and if they do love each other I'm worried about what they will do because they love each other. But I don't even know if Ahsoka feels the same way about Lux that he feels for her. And he said from himself that he doesn't want to get in Ahsoka's way of being a Jedi. So I shouldn't have anything to worry about. But still if anything happens to Lux I would have failed Mina and if something happens to Ahsoka I don't know what I would do let alone what Anakin would do. I'm not going to tell Ahsoka not to fall in love but I just want her to think of her choices long term. I'm just over thinking everything like giving her the necklace was over kill she wouldn't need it.

But thank God I did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Pleas review when you review i do a happy dance,no lie. and thanks to all of you who have read all the chapters this far it means the world to me =). **


	7. Thanks, Eathquake

**you guys are AWSOME i want to thank you all for sticking with this story and reviewing even thought theres poor grammer (i have issues with it theres a thing on my profiel page explaing why i have troubel with grammer). any way thank to AhsokaTano141516 for always reviewing with such kind words. this chapter was a lot of work but a lot of fun to write i spent all day working on it like besides eating and some yoga all i did was write this. i almost put this chapter and the next one together but i didint in the end. and this chapter is called Thanks,Earthquake after the song Thanks, Earthquake by the driftless pony club.**

* * *

when me and padme walked in to the ball room it was already full of people dressed in fancy outfits the ball room was huge one wall was made of just windows that opened up to a balcony that went down to the gardens, big silver and gold balls hanged from the celling as decor. Me and padme saw my master and walked over to him.

"good you found you dress robes, I don't think any thing should happen tonight but just make some rounds" he said

"okay" I started got half way across the room when I found Lux.

"hello"

"nice outfit" he said

" very funny I don't have a choice I have to were it"

"I wasent jokeing, anyway Want to dance?

"I can't" I said sharply

"Why?"

"I'm on a mission I'm supposed to be doing security I'm not hear to party"

Really because ten minutes ago me and Padme were talking to another senator and when he asked what Master skywalker and his padewan were hear and if there was a security threat she said there was no threat at all and that you two were hear as her guest. He leaned in near my ear and whispered "and we wouldn't want you to blow your cover now would we"

"You're unbelievable you know that"

"I'm only asking to help your cover"

"Fine _one _and I mean only _one _dance not because I want to but because of the mission"

"Shure that's why your saying yes"

He took my hand and we walk on to the dance floor.

I don't rember much of the dance only that it was to a song that was soft and slow. It wasn't a song you dance to more of a song you softly rock to. The spot we were in was were the other few young teenager who were dragged hear by their parents where. I was happy being surround by these other teenagers none of them looked at me like the adults did. They didn't care that I was a Jedi or so young they just focused on who they were dancing with. One girl looked at me over the boy she was dancing with shoulder. She made an eye movement towards lux smiled and nodded. As if she gave me her approval or congratulations. My arms were wrapped around his neck and his around my waist our bodies were press closed to each other's just like how every one else around us were dancing. The dance was like the song soft and slow. Part of me said this was a bad idea. But slowly the voice faded I don't know how much timed passed five, ten minutes it was all a blur but the song ended and our body's parted. But just before they did part.

"Let's go outside" lux whispered in to my ear

"Okay" I whispered back.

We walked out on to the balcony but there was other adults there they looked at us in there quick eye dart fashion that tends to happen when you're a Jedi.

"Want to go to the garden?" I asked and made a hand movement towards the stairs.

**Normal POV.**

Anakin saw Ahsoka talking to a boy across the room.

"Who's that boy and why is he flirting with my padawan?" he asked Padme

"That boy, is Lux bonteri" said Padme

"That's Lux bonteri? You mean to tell me the boy who tazed and kidnaped my padawan after she tried to save him then put her in danger of the death watch and almost got her killed multiply times then left is now dancing with my padawan"

"She is supposes to be hear as a guest, remember "

"Still she not allowed"

"Oh and she not allowed to dance with a boy, who by the way is a very nice boy, when you're married"

"That's different"

"How? How is it different you're allowed to be married and she not even allowed dancing with a boy and you don't even know if she likes him?"

"Dose she like him?"

"Well she hit him earlier today so I'm assuming that's a no"

"She hit him? Way to go snips, I don't know wither to be proud or mad"

"You should leave her alone one dance with a boy isn't going to hurt her"

Padme and Anakin watched Ahsoka and Lux as they walked toward the balcony.

"I think it's time I met Lux" Anakin said as he headed towards them

"Anakin, what are you going to do"

"I just want to talk to him"

"I can tell you have something more planed then just talking to him"

Anakin ignored her and kept walking but luckily padme and he were stopped by another senator. If they weren't they would of noticed Ahsoka and Lux go down in to the garden.

**Lux POV**

When we got to the garden we sat on a bench it was pretty dark but you could still see the light from the party as far as I could tell we were alone.

"Is this what your life was like?" she asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all these party's with political people"

"Pretty much, over the years I have become and expert at making lame party bearable"

"And how do you do that"

"Well first I have to talk to some people so there's proof I was here, then I find a friend"

"And you ditch with them?"

"not yet first if the friends a boy we go around and talk to some girls to make it look like we are having fun at the party for my parents sake, but if the friends a girl I dance with them then I convince them to ditch with me"

"Wait so this" she did a hand motion at me and her. "And the dance was all just a ploy so you could ditch?" she got up and started to walk away I grabbed her wrist and she turned to face me.

"No, I asked you to dance because I legitly wanted to dance with,"

She sat back down

"You're not lying?

"I promise I'll never lie to you"

She smiled at me her blue eyes looked right in to my eyes and in that moment every Idea i was thinking about, every debate in my head over if I loved this girl was over it was determined with the look she gave me. I did love her.

_Shit._

Next thing I knew we were both leaning in towards each other like there was some magnetic pull. Like we had some mutual agreement years prior that we would both lean in at this time. It took me a second and a half to realize that I was about to kiss ahsoka, _I can't do this to her_ I thought _she can't she needs to be a Jedi; I don't want to confuise her from what she really want._ But then another part of me thought _but I really, really want to kiss her. _Before I could make my choice of if I was going to go throw with it Ahsoka pulled away.

"I, I can't, I'm sorry Lux, I can't" then she got up and ran inside and left me there.

Now I know how she felt when I left.

**Ahsoka POV**

. . ? I almost bloody kissed Lux that's not allowed what has happened to me why am I acting like this. I was pulled away from my thoughts when I got to the balcony and three people said my name at once.

One came from padme in a confused tone

The next came from Lux in a "I'm sorry tone"

And the last and the scariest one came from my master in a slightly angry tone.

Lux caught up with me and stood next to me. Then he noticed my master.

"Ahsoka? What were you doing down there?" my master asked.

"Me oh I was umm making a round making Shure nothing bad was going on"

"And why was Lux with you?"

"Oh he was with me because umm-"

"Lux?" asked padme cutting me off and saving me at the same time "have you ever met Master skywalker?"

"no I haven't" said Lux"

"Well this is Master skywalker he is a very good friend of mine and Ahsoka master"

"It's very nice to meet you master skywalker" said Lux

"Good, good, know that we all know each other, Ahsoka there someone I want you to meet" said padme she put her hand on my back and led me inside

"Thank you" I told her

"You owe me one" she said back, but there was a smile on her face. "so what where you too doing down there?"

**Lux POV**

Padme and Ahsoka Walked away I went to fallow them but I was tugged back by my shirt.

"Not you" said master skywalker "you know I'm a Jedi right?"

"Yes master skywalker"

"So when I say I can sense something between you and Ahsoka it's not a figure of speech"

"I understand"

"So I don't know what's going on but Ahsoka my padwan and she going to be a dame good Jedi knight some day and we don't want anyone or anything to get in the way of that now do we"

"No master skywalker we don't"

"So when I say end whatever what happening between you too or else, that's not an empty threat"

"Understood" I turned to walked away

"Oh and lux"

"Yes?"

"If you hurt Ahsoka or put her in anymore danger, it doesn't matter how much protection you have from padme it won't end well for you."

I turned to say something but didn't get the chance because of all the screaming coming from inside the party.

* * *

**thank you so much for reading pleas review i love review more then candy (and i love candy quite a lot). oh and one more thing im going to speech camp (for speech team) this week end and i will be gone for a week so thats why i wont be posting for a while im hoping to be able to post one more chapter befor i leave. so if you are going to a speech camp PM me maybe we are going to the same one. and when im gone if you want to fill up my PM and review Box so i lose my freaking mind when i get back that would be cool =D till then**

**Stay golden pony boy **

**VF**


	8. Mad Tom of Bedlam

**Hello! so i was able to post one more chapter befor i left from camp i leave in two days so this will be the last one till i get back. i wrote this one pretty fast so i could post it there for its not as good as my othere chapters aftere i wrote it i didint speend that much time makeing it awsome like i do with the other chapters. this chapter is called Mad Tom of Bedlam after the song Mad Tom of Bedlam by Charlene Kaye & the Brilliant Eyes. any way thanks for reading**

* * *

The sound of shattering glass was still ringing in my ears along with the screaming. Twelve of the golden balls hanging from the ceiling fell to the ground and shattered. Then from the shatter glass people arouses.

_Bounty hunters _

They were hiding in the golden balls the whole time!

Ahsoka! A voice yelled it was my master and Lux "we heard the screaming what's going on?"

I pointed at the bounty hunters they had their guns out pointing at the crowed.

One the leader was speaking the loudest "ladies and gentlemen we mean you know harm we come hear from two people and two people alone and that is senator Amidala and Lux Boltair, give them to us and there will be no problem refuse and we will open fire"  
_lux they wanted lux_.

"Master what are we going to do? Fight?"

"No" he said "its to risky you and me need to get lux and Padme out of here that's who they want we will called in clone troops to protect the rest."

He used his commen link "hey Skywalker get all your men in hear now".

The bounty hunters started to scan the crowed.

"Ahsoka, Padme, Lux, we going to make a break for the doors" said anikian

"No Anakin" said Padme is a hard tone I have friends hear I won't risk them getting hurt"

"Padme this is no time to fight me you need to get out now"

"I'm not going"

"Yes you are"

He grabbed her wrist and ran

"Lux I suggest we fallow"I said.

we ran after skywalkers throw the door it didn't take long for the bounty hunters to see they fallowed us. We ran down a long hall way and caught up with Padme and my master.

"Ahsoka take Lux and Padme and get out of here, like get a ship and get off this planet the closet one you can ill met you there when I can ill hold these guys off" he said

"No" said Padme "I'm staying this is my home and I will defend it, Ahsoka take Lux and do as Anakin said"

"Padme it's to much of a danger"

"no its not you are going to need help if Ahsoka leaves and I know all the secret passeg ways hear and" she reached under her sliver sash and pulled out a blaster "I'm armed".

"You're amazing"

"I know"

The bounty hunters where almost there

"Master I want to stay and fight"

"snips this is not a time to argued take lux get a ship and get lost leave ill contact you later there's a reason they want lux and they can't have if now go"  
the guns shot at us I grabbed lux wrist and we ran to the hanger.

When we got in there was other bounty hunters waiting guarding the ships there was to many to fight all the ships where being wached expect a small two person ship at the end of the hanger.

"Lux see that ship"? I asked

"Yeah"

"On the count of three run to it and start it up ill holds them off."

_One, two, three _

The bounty hunters almost didn't notice us I turned around and forced pushed them in to the wall.

I was able to get in to the ship. And run it there was a slow start put I got it out of the hanger in to the space sky as the ship made clacking and puffing noise I never heard before. But I ignored them all I had to do now was get to the nearest planet and wait for my master to contact me. I set it on auto pilot.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah I'm good you"

"I'm fine but Lux I think it's time you tell me your secret."

Before he got the chance to put a word in ship panel started flashing and screaming

What's wrong? he asked

I looked at the panel The engine was out everything was over heating, that's why they weren't guarding this ship it was broken any way the ship would blow up or break down if I didn't land it soon, I had to get to a planet, but the Cordiant's to jump to a planet was broke it was stuck on tattioen.

What are you going to do?

The best chance is to jump to a planet but the lock is broken and I can't fix it

Which planet is it locked on?

Tattoien, so I guess that our best chance

We can't go there!

What lux what are you saying we don't have a choice" I pressed the button our ship jumped forwards after a few minutes our ship was covered by red air. We were in the tattoien atmosphere. And our ship was falling fast.

**Lux POV**

I didn't know what was going on we weren't in space anymore I recognized the tatioen sky. _Good _I thought_ now all we have to do is land_. But how where we going to do that it seemed like our ship was falling.

"Lux I'm a good flyer" Ahsoka said

"I know"

"Like I'm a very good flyer I bin trained for years and I'm one of the best Jedi flyers there is"

"Okay but what does this have to do with anything"

She started talking faster in a panicking tone

"Do you trust me as a flyer?"

"Well of course I do but why are you asking"

"Because we going to crash land"  
"what-"

But I was cut off as our ship fell to the ground and the air was pushed out of my lunges

The last thing I recall was the red dirt coming closer and closer to my face then thinking that the dirt was redder then it was last time till I realized the ground was covered in red blood.

* * *

**i know im a jerk going from one clife hanger then giving you another one then dashing off to camp. i hope you liked this chapter i cant belive any one is reading this story at all. pleas review it makes my day when i get reviews. also i wont have the internet when i go to camp so feal free to fill up my PM box and review this story like crazy when im gone so when i get back home my email will be stocked full of awsomeniss. any way thanks for sticking with me and as they say in my home town dont forget to be awsome.**

**VF**


	9. The Universe is Weird

**its the triumphant return! i got back from camp yester day! i couldint wait to start writing again. also when i was gone one person commented on my spelling and grammar in this story. i know the spelling and grammer in this is poor and i have said sorry for this befor in the AN befor and i mentioned that theres a reason why i have trouble with it that i explain on my proflie. but im going to state it again hear i have Dyspraxia, wich is a disorder that affects motor skill development. People with dyspraxia have trouble planning and completing fine motor tasks. and i aslo have Dysgraphia, whic is a learning disability that affects writing, which requires a complex set of motor and information processing skills. Dysgraphia makes the act of writing difficult. It can lead to problems with spelling, poor handwriting, and putting thoughts on paper. so thats why my spelling is poor its not because im lazy or dont belive in grammer. its hard for me . if you ever cant read some thing im very sorry i wish my spelling was better and i do keep trying to get my spelling better ech chapter i dont think this one is to bad. also im not mad in anyway i asked you for reviews good or bad. =). any way this chapter is called The universe is Weird after the song The universe is Weird by the most amazing Hank green.**

* * *

Asoka's POV

All i felt was sharp pains over my body, i opened my eyes and saw the dusty sky and two suns. Then i realized what happened we didn't put our seat belts on in the rush. And as we crash i was flung forward thru the windshield. I looked over, the ship was a few feet from me and was burning, and thick black smoke was coming out. Glass was all over, there was gashes all over my legs and arms i looked over to my other side i saw Lux. And my heart jumped he survived! But was he all right? he was laying there he wasn't cut as bad as i was but there was a gash in his arm and it was bleeding out bad i looked over at the pool of blood it was too big from just his gash.

"Ahsoka" he said weakly

My heart jumped again at his voice he was alive

"Lux you're alive your arm-" but he cut me off

He raised his arm slightly wincing in pain but he managed to pointe to my waist

"You're bleeding" he said simply

i looked down ,the bottom of my white shirt was stained with blood i pulled it up there was a deep cut running across my lower stomach a shard of glass was in it.

Blood from my stomach was pouring out to the ground mixing with the blood from Lux's arm making the pool of blood i saw earlier.

Lux was able to sit himself up his face was badly cut. it was reliving know he survived the crash i wanted to hug him in relief but my entire body hurt and i was losing blood fast.

"Lux," i said raising my right arm "use my common link to contact my master if you can't get him then try master obi wan then master plo just keep trying till you can get someone"

He nodded and took my wrist

"Ashoka" he said in a panic tone "it's not working"

"What do you mean it's not working?"

"I mean its broken there's a crack in it and it won't turn on, it got crushed in the crash."

"Look around is there a town nearby? You're going to have to go to get help."

"Ashoka I'm not leaving you"

"Yes you are- waiting what's that sound" there was the low humming sound of a ship getting closer and closer.

"Lux i can't move my neck to see, what is it?"

"It's an air cruiser, and there are people in it"

"Bounty hunters?"

"I can't tell, what should we do?"

"Wait, they are our only hope"

It wasn't long till air cruiser arrived. I wanted to sit up to get a better look but my whole body was in pain. I heard different voice as the ship stopped.

"We saw the flames from your ship" said a female voice "we came to make sure everyone was okay"

I heard footsteps from multiple people coming towards us.

"Me and my friends ship crashed we both alive but very beat up and she losing a lot of blood" said Lux.

I saw a body lower near me a human woman with a tan face and long wavy black hair was looking at me.

"Where does it hurt?" the women asked

"Every wear but mostly my stomach"

She reached into a brown leather bag and pulled out a small clear bottle

"I want to give you this, if you take it the pain will stop and you will go to sleep of a while i won't give it to you unless you want to but i suggest you do"

"I'll take it but my friend needs help too" i said

She uncorked the bottle and poured it the liquid tasted sweet like nectar

"We will help him, but for now go to sleep"

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Lux's POV**

When the ship stopped three people got out a human woman and a man in their thirties and a young human girl. She looked about thirteen years old she had long black hair just like the women's. The girl came up to me. As the women with black hair went over to Ashoka.

"Are you hurt?" she asked

"Yes, mostly my arm is"

She took bandages and a jar out of her brown leather bag.

"This is disinfected" she said holding the jar "do i have your permission to use it on you?"

"Yes"

"Good" she started bandgeing my arm

"Is she going to be okay?" i said as i looked over at the women with black hair and the man carrying Ashoka into the air cruiser.

"Don't worry my mom is one of the best doctors on tatooine your girlfriend will be okay"

"she not my girl friend, she is just a friend"

"but you want her to be" the girl said,

_gosh she nosy _part of me thought, _but she's right_ another part of me thought

"your arms good " she said "come on get in the ship we need to go back to my house your _friend_" she put extra emphasis on the word friend. "is going to need more help."

she got up and reached out a hand i took it and she pulled me up. we climbed into the ship.

" im Lyra by the way" the girl said

"I'm Lux"

"well Lux have you been here before i swear i seen your face before"

"umm no" i said quickly "never visited here before"

i looked at the back seat were Ashoka was sleeping while the women with black hair who i assumed was Lyra's mother was tending to her.

"she will be okay" Lyra said "i promise"

i felt terrible and not from the crash. how could this happen i thought i didn't want to hurt her so i didn't tell her but then i did hurt her, and now. my mind flashed back to the image of her bloody shirt and the cut across her stomach. "her master is going to kill me, but i didn't mean for any of this to happen". i looked back at Ashoka one more time.

"you right" i said to Lyra

" about what?" she asked

"i do want her to be my girl friend"

"so why don't you ask her"

"because i been keeping a secret from her"

"you should tell her"

"what if it hurts her"

"but what if it makes you two stronger"

"how old are you"

"I'm thirteen"

"you very wise for you age"

"thanks and we hear"

The ship stopped we got out and walked up to Lyra's house

* * *

**i hoped you like reading! thanks so much to all of you who have stuck with this story all this time. i owe you guys big ones im so happy to be back in the fan fic comunity i missed it so much. pleas review i want to be as good a writer as i can be.**

**thanks for all the love and sapport you guys give me **

**VF**


	10. Inventor's Daughter

**hey guys! thanks for reading i cant belive any one has read this far along + 10 awsome points for you! thank you to all the lovely people who gave such nice comments last chapter. im sory it to so long to post this chapter i was aming for like every other day but life got in the way and by life i mean DIY crafts =). any way this chapter is called Inventor's daughter after the song inventor's daughter by branches which is the amazing indi rock folk band i found they are kinda like munford and son's any way go check them out. there music isint on youtube but if you google Branches inventor's daughter it will take you to there page where u can play all there awsome music for free.**

* * *

**Ahsokas POV**

I woke up to find myself not on the ground anymore; i was lying down in a bed. I sat myself up and looked around. I was in a small room the wall had a dark sandy color but covered in whitewash; a door was on the opposite wall the other two walls had shelves with medical supplies. There was a table and two chairs on the wall with the door. Lastly there was a bed, which i was in, and a small table next to it covered with papers and bottles with medicine. I looked down and noticed that my shirt was gone. Instead from just above my breast to my waist was wrapped in thick white bandage strips. The bandages where thicker at my waist then the rest of me. I took off the sheets and looked at the rest of my body. I still had my skirt on only it was covered in dirt my shoes were off, but I found them next to my bed i still had padme necklace on but my belt with my light sabers was missing which made my freak out a little. Suddenly the door opened and the women with black hair and tan skin walked in.

"Oh good you're up, are you still in pain?" she asked

"No, I'm better a little sore but better".

"That's good it was mainly the cut on your stomach but we cleaned the rest of you up"

"Thank you, may i ask where my belt and shirt is?"

"Oh we had to take your shirt off to bandages you up. We are trying to get the blood stain out of it, you belt and the stuff on it is in the other room."

That was a big relief.

'thank you for your kindness, could you tell me where i am?"

"You're at my house I'm a doctor hear on Tatooine i live here with my daughter Lyra. We saw the flames after you crashed and came to make sure everyone was alright after you fell asleep we took you hear and patched you up."

"Once again thank you, but my friend who was with me is he okay?"

"Oh yes Lyra told my about you _friend_" she gave me an odd look when she said friend. "He is okay Lyra fixed his arm and i treated his other wounds he will be fine"

"MOM!" said a young female voice as a young girl with black hair and a tan face ran into the room. She looked just like the women only shorter and she seemed taken aback when she found me awake.

"Oh you're awake, I'm sorry i didn't know" said the girl.

"Ahsoka this is my daughter Lyra" the women said "Lyra what do you have there?" she said motioning to an electronic tablet in Lyraes hand.

"Oh umm nothing just look" she said this all in a low whisper then she held it up so only her mom could see the screen.

"Oh dear" said Lyras mom looking at the tablet then at me.

"I told you" Lyra said.

"Yes you did, but for right now would you go lock the front door and get Lux pleas?"

"Yes mom" said Lyra and then left leaving her mom with the tablet.

"Is everything okay?" i asked

"No" said Lyra's mom and handed me the tablet.

On it in big red letters said WANTED BY THE HUTS. Under it was a picture of me then a picture of Lux next to it. I scrolled down and read_. Lux Bonteri son of Mia Boltira and Ahsoka Tano padawan of Anakin sky walker have been on the huts wanted list for weeks. They are now believed to be traveling together and on Tatooine. These are wanted fugitives by the huts anyone found helping them will be eliminated. Anyone who turns them in will be rewarded greatly. Below is more information and pictures on them. If you have any information on them please tell us._

I scrolled down the extra information was about me and Lux's , eye and hair color. Our genders and even our weight which i don't know how but they got mine right. Under the information were different pictures of me and Lux. I don't know how they got these but they were disturbing. There were pictures of me with my master and one of me with Padme on Naboo. Some of them were me alone at the Jedi temple or me on other planets. Others were with clone troopers. Most were recent and other where from years ago. Then there were pictures of Lux with his parents and other people i didn't know. I almost dropped the tablet when i saw the last row of pictures were of me and Lux together last night at the party. ones of us talking in the ballroom and on the balcony other of us dancing, i smiled thinking about the dance i looked so peaceful in those pictures, then i snapped back into reality and keep looking, then i saw ones of us in the garden. _"How could any one of gotten these?"_ i thought "_we were alone in the garden i know we were no one was there"_

Then the last four did make me drop the tablet but i picked it up again. They were ones of me and Lux almost kissing it looked like we really were about to_. Well you really were_ part of me said. _"What if Padme see this"_, my panic brain thought. _"What if the council see this, what if my master see it, I'll be dead and knowing him so will Lux."_ It's one thing for the huts to want me and Lux dead and to make us fugitives. But that was crossing a line that was a private moment one that i was doing my best not to think about.

"What IS this?" i asked looking at Lyraes mom.

"warning poster the Huts send them to everyone and post them everywhere when there's someone they want on Tatooine,it was posted just a few hours ago everyone in town would of seen it by now"

Lux and Lyra walked into the room. I handed Lux the tablet without saying anything. A grave look came over his face as he read it. When he finished he looked at me, his eyes filled with sympathy. He handed the tablet to Lyra.

"So you two are wanted" said Lyras mom.

"Please" i begged "don't turn us in i swear we are good people we will leave right now and won't bring your family any harm"

She put a hand up to silence me. "I know who you are you're a Jedi, i know you two are good people and if you leave you will die you still need medical help"

"But if we stay here and the huts find out, what will happen to you and Lyra?" said Lux

She put her hand up again.

"me and Lyra know the risks we have helped many people who are wrongfully hunted by the huts, Ahsoka you still need help and I'm not letting you leave till you are better "

We were all silent for a while i eyed Lux and he nodded, we need to talk in private. Apparently Lyra's mom noticed.

"Lyra" her mom said "i think Lux and Ahsoka need some time alone"

They walked out and shut the door.

"Lux we need to talk" i said motioning the end of the bed. He sat down on the bed with his legs crossed and looked at me. I sat up and crossed my legs, our knees ended up touching creating an awkward moment for me but Lux didn't seem to care or notice. I looked right into Lux's green eyes we looked at each other not knowing who should say what first. I felt weird being right in front of him without my shirt on, i know i was still covered up tightly with bandages and no one could see anything and then bandages worked as a shirt but still i felt bare ,any way i got over it.

"Please don't be mad" he said

"I promise i won't be'

"Okay, after i left you i came here to Tattione looking for my uncle"

"You have an uncle?" i asked.

"yeah my father's brother i heard from my mom that he was a business investor hear, so i decided to go look for him, because he was the only family i had left, it didn't take long for me to find him. But when i did it turns out that the business he invested in was with the huts"

"So your uncle a bounty hunter?"

"No but he helps mange's bounty rings he the right hand man to the huts. When i found him he was happy to see me and before i found out what his business was i...I'm so sorry"

"What did you do Lux?"

"He asked me how i got here and i told him everything that happened since my mother's death'

"Why are you sorry about that?"

"I told him about the death watch and you, he seemed very interested in you, I'm sorry i wasn't thinking, i told him about you. Then i found out he was working with the huts and he came to me because he wanted to send me on a mission to" his voice choked i looked him right in the eyes there were a few tears in it. "A mission to kidnap you and hold you for ransom or kill you"

"Me, but why?"

"Something about using you to get master sky walker, anyway i refused so then they took me and started asking for more information on you but i refused and lucky Padme's clone troopers found me and took me to Naboo."

"And that's why you were on the wanted list and those bounty hunters at the party?"

"They were looking for me and they wanted Padme because she saved me, Ahsoka I'm so sorry i didn't mean for any of this to happen i just wanted to keep you safe"

I took both of his hands.

"Shhh, Lux its okay you didn't do anything wrong you didn't know he was working with the huts."

"But you're still hurt"

I squeezed his hand.

"I'm hurt not because of what you told them I'm hurt because i was doing my job, i got hurt because i didn't put my seatbelt on , i got hurt because my master told me to protect you and that's what i been doing my job, "

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me"

We looked at each other for a long time till he broke the silence

"I just don't know how they found us our ship was pretty smashed"

"They must of used put a tracker on our ship before we left, the real question is how we are going to get off this planet no one is going to want to give us a ship, and i don't know how we can contact help"

Lux squeezed my hand.

"It's going to be alright you're the bravest person i know something will work out".

* * *

**wow that chapter was long well it felt long to me at least. but on the bright side Lux told Ahsoka his secret so know we all know. thanks for reading it means a lot. leave a review...or not ...but you could cuz that would be lovely and this world could use more lovely things. **

**the hopefully always lovely **

**VF**


	11. Fluorescent Adolescent'

**im so so so sorry. this took for ever you guys have full rights to throw rocks at me. after the last chapter i had no idea what would happen then i went to Ohio and after i came back i had no idea what to write. then i read a fan fic called the down side of heaven which is a LuxAhsoka fan fic and its so awsome and better then mine. if you like this story go read that one cuz its like mine only better and a diffrent better plot line. so yeah i think it was chapter 4 5 or 6 of that story some thing happend in it and then i was all like YES i should have something like that happen. so thank you drecklyn you saved this story. and i swear i didint steal your ideas the thing that happens is a very basic thing. also i bin make a bunch of papere cranes...maybe that will show in the story. any way thanks from reading this so far and this chapter is called 'Fluorescent Adolescent' after the song 'Fluorescent Adolescent' Arctic Monkeys.**

* * *

**Lux POV**

The day after we crash landed me and Ahsoka sat in her room talking.

"I don't think we can stay here" i said

"We can't we need to leave it not safe for us or Lyra and her mom" she said

"But how are we going to get off this planet?"

"I don't know i can't contact anyone because the huts have all wires taped and no one will let us on a ship"

"And if we so much as step outside they will find us" i finished.

Ahsoka buried her face in her hands.

"Soka what's wrong?" i never shorted her name before but i diced i liked it.

"everything" she said not taking her hands off her face " i'm always able to think my way out of situation or if i can't my master or someone helps me. this is the first time i can't think of a way out some jedi im turning out to be."

"hey look at me" she slowly raised her head up her blue eyes had droplets of water in them they looked like oceans. "don't say that you're a great Jedi"

she didn't say anything. i put my hand on her face and wiped a tear. then just like in the garden our face started to move together again like there was an magnetic i thought. then before our lips met she pulled away.

"i can't, Lux you know i can't" she said.

"but do you want to?" i asked

she paused. "i can't Lux and i can't keep putting up with this" she did a hand motion and me and her. "there are greater matters at hand right now and i can't be distracted by and i cant im sorry"

"don't be sorry, but do you want to? i asked again.

"i ..i can't answer that,Lux this is forbidden it"s not right, it"s wrong" she got up and left.

she left me with those two words "it's wrong". it is wrong she a jedi she couldn't be with me. but how could it be wrong? every time i look at her or she holds my hand or the two times when i tried to kiss her and the kiss that wasn't a real kiss. all those times it felt good, natural, it felt right. with her i felt stable like my life wasn't scattered like i had a place in this world i had a place to fit in. "but her place is a jedi" part of me thought "there's no other place for her but being a jedi, do you want to take that away from her?"

"no" i said out loud to no one.

Ahsoka POV.

"What is up with me and almost kissing Lux all the time?!" i thought as i walked out of my room."you did the right thing", "but i was a little harsh". i walked in to the family room Lyra sat on the floor folding paper hundred of paper cranes were scattered around her.

"what are you up to Lyra?" i asked

"im making paper cranes"

"why so many"

"i need to make a thousand"

"why a thousand?"

"they say if you make a thousand paper cranes you get a wish"

"and what are you going to wish for?"

"for me and my mom to leave here. leave this life and go somewhere where we don't live in fear of the hutts or any one"

Lux walked in and sat down without saying a word.

"thats a very nice wish" i said to Lyra

there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Lyra said. getting up and walking to the other room.

i heard a scream then a door slam then Lyra Shout for her mom as she ran back to us.

"Lyra what's wrong?!" her mom said running in the room from the kitchen.

"there hear mom...the huts there..there hear". Lyra said shakily

"what did you say?" her mom asked.

"well i opened the door and screamed then they asked if they could check the house and i said i have to get my mom then i slammed the door"

"okay Lyra you hid Lux and Ahsoka,i'll go talk to the men" said Lyras mom as she ran to the door.

"you can hid in the pantry" Lyra said.

we got up and ran to the kitchen. Lyra opened a door in the wall.

"get in" she said pushing me and Lux in to the pantry.

the pantry was dark and small. my back was pressed up against a shelf and my front was touching Lux chest. our faces were inches away from each other.i couldn't see his face two well because my eyes were adjusting to the dark. we held our breaths as we heard footsteps walk into the kitchen.

i heard the footsteps getting closer and closer to the door our eyes were fixed on the crack under the door. there was two shadows of feet under it. my mind started to panic we were going to get captured what would happen to Lyra? what about Lux? i started to looked around the room there was nowhere to hide no way to disguise yourself i would have no way to explain why we were in hear. i looked Lux right in the eyes panic was firmly set in them my mind flashed with memories not of my entire life just of moments with me and Lux. when i first met him, when we danced at the party, our run in with the death watch all that happened on mandalore…MANDALORE. with in a splirt second the memory came in to my head then the idea that it might hands grabbed Lux's face our his lips pressed hard agginst mine. my heart was already racing but when i felt his lips upon mine it started to race in a different way goose bumps made my whole body tingle my whole body felt warm. Lux pulled away, his face was shocked i nodded towards the door the door knob began to turn he grabbed my face.

i kissed Lux as hard as i could not for our cover but because as the door opened and light filled the pantry in that second i was afraid i was going to be killed and i didn't want to die without knowing what it was like to kiss him.

* * *

**so yeah the thing from the down side of heaven story was the kiss. and thank you all for reading i love it when you review you people always have the kindniss reviews. and you guys who review every chapter you are dolls thanks from reading =)**

**VF,**


	12. If That's What You're Into

**hey guys this took some time and for that im sorry i start school soon and i had lots of summer reading to finsh. im done now well i still have to write a story for it based on greek gods and goddes but that shouldint be to hard. i hope you like this chapter it was a lot of fun to write. so as always this chapter is called If That's What You're Into after the song If That's What You're Into that is by flight of the concourds but the one i had playing when i wrote this was the one my Charlene Kaye ande Joe Moses. thanks for reading this far in the story +10 awsome points for you if you read the AN's.**

* * *

Lux POV

The door opened and light poured in to the pantry.I held on to Ahsokas face kissing her, well it wasn't a real kisses that aren't real kisses.I thought irony just loves to toy with me.

"well what do we have hear?" a deep voice said.

A hand grabbed Ahsoka shoulder and pulled her out of the pantry and pushed her against the opened door of the pantry. A bounty hunter with faded purple armor and a black helmet handcuffed her then tased her._ "Wow Ahsoka is always getting tased"_ i thought till the bounty hunter pulled my out of the cupboard.

"good thing i found you boy." he said "your uncle is so worried about you and this Togruta who appears to be your girl friend"

at this point i was pretty pissed off, that tends to happen to you after you crash land on a planet where your uncle who is the world's biggest jerk just sent a guy who ,tased the girl you really want to be with but can't, right in the middle of kissing her even though it wasn't a real kiss. So yeah i kinda lost it.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING, SHE WILL NEVER BE MY GIRLFRIEND".The last part stung a little bit as i admitted it.

"whoa calm down kid" then he tased me.

* * *

Lux POV

"Get up" said a sharp voice. The world came back into view i was on a hard,cold concrete floor i pushed myself up, i was in a cell. I looked out through the steel bars there was a long gray hallway lined with other cells they were empty. my uncle was standing in front of my cell. i

stood up and faced him.

"where is she?!" i asked looking into his cold gray eyes

"that dirty Togruta? she's down the hall still passed out my men told me about how they found you, i'm disappointed Lux you could do so much better"

"what do you want with us?" i said cutting him off but he continued

"like i get that she is a Jedi and in good shape but she's not beautiful she's more of a use once then throw away type of person" ,

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY" i yelled

"i will speak however i like, now i will give you the option you can come and live with me and be my apprentice or you will remain a prisoner and eventually be sold along with that filthy Togruta"

"She has a name and i will never join you!"i shouted at him

"So be it,you will be sold in a few days time,i can't believe you're my brothers son"

"and i cant believe youre my father's brother."

he seemed taken aback but then he smiled crookedly and walked away. i heard the slam of a door at the end of the hall. i tried to look down the hall to my right i saw more cells all empty but one, it was hard to see her from the angle i was at but Ahsoka was laying on the floor. her once clean white shirt and skirt dress robes where now dirty with the red sand of the planet and the dirt of the cell. there were blood stains on her skirt but the main one was on her tired to get the stains out of the shirt but they only faded the waist of her shirt was stained in a thick deep faded red color,(it remined of a gown my mother use to where it was a dark like wine) that got light as it went up completely stopping and turning to white half way up the shirt. if it wasn't for the dirt one might think it was made that way. she had her belt but her lightsabers were gone. and you could see the bandages under her shirt the wound healed a lot since the crash but not enough for her to do any fighting.

then she started to move she sat herself up and looked around.

"Any one there?" she asked

"Hey soka i'm here"

"Lux? are you okay"

"yeah i'm okay look to your left"

she turned her head and faced me.

"thank god your okay,but what happened, where are we?"

"well they tased you then me and now we are in a Huts holding cell,so ya know nothing out of the norma for us"

she laughed then said"it's official then"

"what's Official?"

"whenever i go on dangerous missions with you i somehow get tazed"

"Then maybe you should stop hanging out with bad boys such as myself " i said slyly

"what can i say i have a thing for rebel boys"

"wait...there are others?" i asked half jokingly half seriously

"maybe but a lady never reveals how many boys take them on life threatening missions" she said flirty

"i don't know Ahsoka, having so many bad boys in your life could lead to trouble you should probably just stick with one and that one should be me"

"i promise you of all the bad boys in my life you're my number one"

"i bet you say that to all the boys who kidnapped you and take you to plantes run by terrorist groups"

"only the cute ones" she said shutting her eyes leaning up against her cell wall.

even taking into account that fact that we were both in Huts holding cells and were going to die or be sold in a few days. that was and probably always will be one my favorite memories of me and Ahsoka.

* * *

**thanks for reading! it means a lot i had a lot of fun writing this chapter but mostly the last Lux and Ahsoka part. also i sorta stoll one of the lines from a book by John green which i will now quote hear _"'God, you're the best.'  
'I bet you say that to all the boys who finance your international travel."' _so thanks for reading leave a review if you like and yeah keep faith keep safe.**

**VF**


	13. Mountain Sound

**hey guys! thanks for reading so far. for all of you who have read this story for such a long tim i love all of you. this took a long time because i had to finshes up stuff befor school started. and today was my first day. so when i got home i sat down and just wrote this all out and it felt amazing finshing a chapter in one day. and this chapter was fun because i did have an idea of what was going to happen but then it got a mind of its own and became some thing i didint know would happen. Also my people at star wars celbration tell me that TCW will permier on the 29. of september! and i cant wait. any way this chapter is called Mountain Sound after the song Mountain Sound by Of monsters and men. which i feal like this song is sorta Lux and Ahsokas song in a way but ill get to that in a diffrent story i have planed out *HINT HINT*. well thanks for reading my long AN.**

* * *

Ahsokas POV

"So I'm guessing you don't have a plan to get out" i said to Lux

"Nope, i was hoping you would" he said back.

"well the way i see it we have a few options, we could accept defeat and give up and live our life as slaves, we could wait for the right timing and improve our escape, or we could plan out something." i said

"You wouldn't happen to have lock picks on you?" he asked

"No all i got is my dress robes and padme's necklace, what about you?"

"Same i got my cloths and my mother's ring, can you break the bars?"

"No, there too thick"

"Well i don't know about you but i don't feel like accepting defeat"

"Then i guess we better start thinking of ways to break out"

"Hey Ahsoka"

"Yeah Lux?"

"I'm sorry, that my uncle is such a jerk, and for endangering your life again and almost getting you killed, I'm also sorry for the death watch and kidnaping you because i don't think i ever apologize for that. I'm sorry for all the trouble i have caused you this past year and I'm sorry that I'm such and idiot and-"

"Lux, it's okay" i said cutting him off "you're not an idiot you just made a few mistakes, you did not endanger me this time i was doing my job, the death watch and the kidnaping, okay that sort of sucked but I'm over it. And it's not your fault your uncles a bad guy, I'm sure i have crazy family members too. Or at least i think so i can't rember"

"You don't know your family?

"No. one of the Jedi masters found me when i was a baby and took me to the temple. I grew up there"

"So you have no memories of your family or where you were born?"

"No we think my parents are dead but we don't know. All my memoirs i have are from tempel"

"Ashoka I'm so sorry. And here i was feeling bad about losing my parents"

"No don't feel bad about it. I never knew my parents so i can't miss them. I can only imagine what you're going through"

"It's not that bad. Like i wish my parents were still alive and all. But when i lost my dad i had my mom. And when i lost my mom i was already using to losing a parent."

"I hate this war" i said leaning up against the wall (we were still sitting on the floors of our cells)

"It has taken away so much, do you think any good will come out of it?"

"Maybe, i have a feeling that there one day there will be freedom, a world without the darkside. I know it can't be like that forever but i feel like the darkside will go away for a long time. But" i stopped myself. It was stupid i didn't want to worry Lux."Never mind it's stupid".

"I don't think anything you say is stupid. Tell me, your ideas matter to me"

"I think that before all that freedom happens. Things are going to get worse much worse. I just keep having this feeling and this idea that darkness is raising Lux. it scares me but i can feel it the darkside is getting stronger. I know and i feel the light side of the force will win but what will we lose?"

"So you're saying you think the separatists are going to win"

"I don't think there's going to be a winner. I know it doesn't make sense Lux but this feeling i have i don't think the republic or the separatists are going to win i think the darkside will. and that feeling i have it includes bad things happening to my friends like Padme, my master, other Jedi" i took a pause"even you"

"Ahsoka i don't know what to say with that. I don't even know whose side I'm on separatists or republic but no matter what happens I'll be on your side till the very end. If i have to die from this war I'll go down fighting right next to you" he said.

I nodded. There was a long pause it wasn't awkward like most of our other pause. It was nice quiet reverent. I looked at Lux when i think about it i haven't spent much time with him or know him that well. I don't even know what his favorite color is. But yet i cared about him so much and he meant a lot to me. And sometimes he can be an idiot and make mistakes like with the death watch. But he's very good at saying the right things. And he has never done anything wrong. "Expect when he tried to kiss you, twice" part of me thinks. "But you actual did kiss him. "I think again. "Yeah but he didn't know that kiss was because i meant it. It was a fake kiss just like the one with the death watch. And i didn't really mean it i was just worked up thinking i was going to die" the other part of me thinks. "Did you mean it? "I think lastly. Did i? I couldn't love Lux it was against the code. But not being able to love Lux was one thing. Wither i did or did not love him was another. I could love him but suppress those feelings or i could love him and break the rules to be with him. But i didn't even know if i did love him. Whenever i think about Lux lots of emotions surround him. I needed to sort out how i felt about him. But i couldn't do it now, not with him hear. I looked at Lux he was looking back at me i could tell he was deep in thought. And by power of the force i could sense it was about me. My heart started to race just like in the cupboard. No, no this can't be happening. I thought i can't fall for Lux i have enough to deal with already.

"Ahsoka are you okay?" he asked snapping me back into reality.

"What? Yeah I'm okay i don't know how we are going to get out of here"

"I think we are going to have to wait till the right opportunity"

"That could take forever"

"I'm used to it."

"I don't understand how you could be use to this" i said

He laughs a little then looked right into my eyes, .and i mean deep into my eyes. and then unshamefully seductive he said.

"i been waiting for a right opportunity with you for a long time".

* * *

**BAM! how smooth is Lux?! this chapter is my second fav! so thanks to all of you who review but in your reviews this time i want to hear what you think will happen in Season of of TCW. so if you are a person who dosent normal review storys just tell me what you will think will happen in season five =) i love hearing others peoples ideas. thanks for reading so much it means alot.**

**Keep faith Keep safe**

**VF.**


	14. God Only Knows

**hey guys! so i just finshed my first week of school for this year! the reviews for last chapter were so nice! you guys are the best! and one commenter was wondering if this story is named after an Of monsters and men song. and yes it is! littel talks was the song i had playing when i first wrote out the idea for this fic. well this chapter is called God Only knows after the Song God only knows whic is by the beach boys. but the one i had playing when i wrote this story is the cover by Branches an AMAZING indi band i wrote about in other AN. also just like last chapter i wrote this chapter in one siting. i normal just do it over two or four days. but these past two are one siting ones. also Thanks fro reading this far!**

* * *

The air was crushed out of my lungs. my heart started to race _ . .__say?! _his words rang in my ear. they took me completely by surprise and it wasn't so much as what he said but how he said it. all this time he had bin this unshear kid. but the way he said it was bold, confident,sudcitve,and dead sexey. then of course my mind started fighting with itself.

"what did he mean by that?" the confusid part of me thought

"THERES DOUBLE MEANING" the opposite part of me thought/yelled

"so he could have meant that when we're together we have to wait for right timing to get out of dangerous situations. OR he been waiting for the right opportunity with me,so he could ,so he could what?"

'SO HE CAN GET WITH YOU"

"get with me and do what?"

'I DON'T KNOW KISS YOU AND DO PHYSICAL THINGS WITH YOU"

"thats ridiculous if he wanted to do that he would have to like me"

"HE DOES LIKE YOU,HE TRIED TO KISS YOU HELL HE DID KISS YOU!"

"yeah but he only did that so we wouldn't get caught by the death watch"

"IF HE DIDN'T WANT TO KISS YOU THEN HE WOULDNT OF"

"okay so he doesn't hate kissing me that dosent me he likes me"

"HE DOES LIKE YOU! HE BIN TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT"

"if he's been trying to tell me wouldn't i of noticed by now. wouldn't he be showing signs"

"THATS WHAT HE HAS BEEN DOING! HE HAS BEEN SENDING YOU SINGHS SINCE NABOO. THINK BACK"

i did i thought back on everything that has happen since i saw Lux's a few days ago. he had been trying to tell me. he had been sending me signs but i been so stupid that i didn't realize it.

i looked at lux ,who was looking back at me, and thought.

_he likes me..._

_shit._

**third point of view.**

Skywalker walked in to padmes bedroom.

"we looked all over the place and naboo for the past few days. theres no trace of Ahsoka or Lux" he said.

"Ahsoka is a smart girl and lux well, he's with Ahsoka they will find there way home. besides we captured all the bounty hunters so theres no way they been captured" padme said

"but thats the weird thing padme, they got away clearly but Ahsoka not responding to her commin link. and they haven't returned yet. where could they be? theres no way to track them"

padme's face lite up and she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a small hologram machine and a piece of seaglass.

"what's that?" he asked

"this" she said holding up the sea glass. "has a tracker in it, its compatible with the sea glass necklace i gave Ahsoka"

"wait you gave Ahsoka a tracker? did she know?"

"no"

"did you give her the necklace because of the tracker?"

"maybe" she said sheepishly.

"why?"

"just like you, i have my concerns about Ahsoka"

"what kind of concerns"

"ones that don't involve you"

"don't involve me? she my padawan everything about her involves me!"

"Ahsoka's fine Anakin i was being overprotective when i gave her the necklace"

"this has something to do with that Lux kid doesn't it."

"oh here we go again, what do you have against Lux?"

"nothing,i just want him to stay away from Ahsoka"

"why? do you think he is going to hurt her? two days ago she hit him Ahsoka can handle herself"

"no it not that, it just he is a separatist and Ahsoka and him are the same age"

"first off he is a former separatists and what does it matter if they are the same age? wait, oh your probly isnt with Lux its with Ahsoka."

"what are you getting at Padme?"  
"you're worried Ahsoka is going to fall for him? thats it isn't it?"

"wait i'm not allowed to be concerned about Ahsoka and Lux and you are?"

"my concerns about those two are private i made secrets that i promised i won't reveal"

padme set the sea glass on the hologram after a few seconds a hologram of tatooine popped up.

"There on tatooine" padme said

anakin smiled and said "I don't approve of all of your tactics but you do get work done"

"hey one of us needs to get track of YOUR padawan"

anikin kissed her then said. "well it looks like i'm going to tatooine and even though its not safe i'm assuming you're coming"

padme opened up a drawer and pulled out a blaster.

"i'll fly" she said.

* * *

**can i just say that i cant belive that any one has read this many chapters of my storys! i love all you guys. leave a review if you like. But also i still want to hear what you think will happen in season five. so once again if leaving reviews isint your thing just leave one telling me what you will think will happen in season five. also if you could go check out Branches youtube Channel soundslikebranches. and subscribe to them that would be keen. they are an awsome band with a small amount of fallowers.**

**thanks for reading! now go review,dance, and be a good person!**

**VF**


	15. King and Lionheart

**Hey guys so this chapter is super short but its one of my favs. i also think its my best im very proud of this chapter and i hope you love it as much as i do. This chapter is called King and Lionheart after the song King and Lionheart by of monsters and men. and i also think this is Lux and Ahsokas song in a way. Thanks for reading also the reviews from last chapter blew my freakin Mind! thank you to every one who reads this story i love you all.**

* * *

so after i realized that lux liked me my thoughts mostly consisted of.

oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,oh my god, oh my god. this is not happen this can't be happening. i can't deal with this now. this is not happening oh my god. no,no,no. i cant i cant deal with this right now. oh my god. oh my god.

till the angry part of me yelled in my mind.

"GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER. AND SAY SOMETHING YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING. USE YOUR WORDS"

_right words_,i thought, Lux was waiting for a response. I ended up saying the worst thing i could've said.

"i can't deal with this right now." i said out loud and instantly regretted it.

"you can't deal with what?" Lux asked innocently

"you know very well what!" i said in a slightly angry tone. and i was angry Lux knew,he knew, that i can't have attachments. he tried to kiss me twice and i told him both times i couldn't. and he doesn't even understand what he is doing to me. he doesn't understand how confused he is making me. he doesn't understand that he is making things that i never thought i would want to do sound... _appealing. _and those are things i never had to deal with those are things that other normal teenagers have to deal with. _oh god. _i thought _lux is making me a teenager. _

"i'm sorry" he said shamefully. "i know what i said was wrong and what i tried to do was wrong. its just that your wonderfull. you're so goddamn wonderful. and i just want to be with you and your beautiful wonderfulness. and you're also awesome and not like dude that x-wing is awesome' but like awesome as in full of aw'. and i doubt you think i'm awesome but if you do i want to be with you so our awesomeness would like feed off each other. and grow into more and more awesomeness till theres just all this awesomeness. and all that awesomeness would get rid of bad things. it would get rid of the dark side it would end wars. it would end this war. and thats it, thats why i'm so obsessed with you, why i'm want to be with you even thought i can't. its because i truly believe that if we were together our combined awesomeness could end wars. and if we just let the awesome take over and our awesome became one thing of awesome it truly could end wars. our awesomeness would end wars. including this war, this war that i want to end more than ever. and i know thats impossible .two teenagers awesomeness can't end wars. but thats how i feel like when i'm with you i feel like our awesomeness could do the impossible because you believe in me, you belive in my non existing awesomeness and i believe in your totally existing awesomeness. and that our awesomeness is compatible and every one has awesomeness but its hard to find the right types of awesome that go together but when you do. awesome things happen like wars ending and breaking out of holding cells. and overcoming political differences. and thats why i want to be with you because you make me feel that way. you make me feel like i can end a war.i can end this war. you don't make me feel like a screw up. you make me feel invincible. after all the pain i have went through i want to feel invincible. and i just want to be with your awesomeness and you because you're so wonderful. why do you have to be so wonderful?" he said passionately and desperately and in a way sorta frustrated.

for once i was at a blank there were no thoughts in my head. i tried to say something but my tongue wouldn't move.

"and because i'm already being honest ,i also want to be with you because you smell nice" he quickly added.

i went to go say some thing again but once again i couldn't. not because of my lack of control of my tongue. but because the door at the end of the hall opened and a bounty hunter walked in.

"keep it down" he said."we already got a line of buyers for you two, the action will be tomorrow,you should get some sleep" he said darkly then he walked over in front of my cell and took out a small brown pouch.

"what are you-" but i was cut off he opened the bag and took out a handful of fine lavender powder and threw it at me. the world got fuzzy i lost all sense of balance i saw the bounty hunter walk over and do the same to lux. sleepiness came over me. good thing we were both still sitting on our cells floors. because i fell over with in a few seconds. as the whole world faded to black.

* * *

**i hope you liked this chapter as much as i do. pleas review and i also still want to hear what you think will happen this season of CW. thank you to all of you who review ech chapter i owe you all so much. so yeah thanks for reading pleas review and stay awsome.**

**Keep faith Keep safe.**

**VF**


	16. Good ol' Moon

**_hey guys I'm sorry i haven't updated in such a long time but school has been crazy and i had writers block. but basically i been doing hw for five hours straight because i lost the file for a major thing that due to marrow and i had some hot coco okay a lot of hot cocoa so now i can't sleep and its 10:30 so I'm writing the AN first and then the story which is different and i have this chapter planned out so I'm going to type as much till i just crash. Then post it this week end. _Hey once more now its the next day after i wrote that stuiped AN so late at night but im going to keep it in any way cuz it is sorta funny. this chapther is called Good Ol' Moon after the song Good Ol' Moon by Darren Criss. i know this is breaking the of monsters and men streak i had going on. on person said that i should call this chapter dirty paws i promies i will do that for the next chapter because it works better.**

* * *

Third person POV

Padme's ship landed on naboo.

"How do we find out where on this planet they are?" she asked Anakin

"I'm assuming they are at the hutts" skywalker said

"And what makes you think that?"

"This" he said handing her his digital pad. On it she read the current hutt news for tatooine.

"Criminals ahsoka tano and lux boltaire have been found after they crash landed days ago. They will be sold today" the article went on to say more things about Ahsoka and Lux and how they were found in some women with a daughter name Lyras house. And how the woman was a doctor on naboo and how the woman and her daughter were under house arrest till after Ahsoka and Lux were sold.

"Well this is great!" padme said

Anakin gave her an odd look.

"All we have to do is disguise our self as bounty hunters go in buy lux and ahsoka and sneak off without a problem."

"That's pretty dangerous padme; shouldn't we call in clone troops?"

"I will call in the clone troops because we may need back up. But we can't wait for them to come the kids could be sold by then. And besides i have an unlimited amount of money from the naboo government. And once i get back to naboo with Lux and Ahsoka safely we can freeze the funds so the hutts can use them. What do you say?"

"Let's do it. What can i say i enjoy messing with the hutts" he said with a smile

They disguise themselves with robes and headscarves padme had in the back of her ship. The plan went surprisingly well they were able to pass as bounty hunters without a hitch and get into the room where Lux and Ahsoka would be sold. _This may work after all_ pamde thought. But that's the things about plans they never go exactly as you want them to.

Lux's POV

When i woke up i was still on the floor of my cell. _What happened last night?_

"_Well you professed your love for Ahsoka, and then you got drugged"_ i thought

Then it all came back to me. What was i thinking? Why did i tell her that?

"Good you're up" ahsoka said. I turned to look at her she was still sitting on the bottom of her cell.

"How long have you been up?" i asked her

"Ten minutes give or take" she said

"Hey Ahsoka about last and what i said-"

But of course i was cut off the door opened up at the end of the hall and the bounty hunter walked in.

"Get up you two today is the day you're going to get sold"

He opened up me and Ahsoka's cells. Then pushed me against the wall and put cuffs on me.

"A gift from you uncle" he whispered into my ear as he put them on

"I'm pretty sure this one's a regift." i said back harshly

Ahsoka POV

I saw the cuffs as they put them on lux a metal ring on each wrist that was connected to a small piece of metal that snapped together so we couldn't move our arms. But could be open with a key. They lock didn't look so hard it couldn't work could it? I thought. All i could do is trying as he put the cuffs on me i used the force to mess with the lock so i could easily burst out of them at will. He finished putting the cuffs on and walked away. Did it work? I could only be able to tell if i checked but if i did in front of him i would have no way to get out. I needed to wait for the right moment.

_The right moment_. I was reminded of what lux said to me.

I looked at lux as we walked down the hall he seemed defeated. All thanks to me

i looked up to the _sky I'm sorry i thought if anyone is up there i promise I'm sorry about what i did to him. But i promise if you god or force or whatever get us out of here alive with all our limbs i promise i will talk to him._

We walked down the hall in silence. The hall where darkly light and surprisingly cool.

"How is it cold in here if it's burning hot outside?" I asked.

"The air vents" the bounty hunter said as he kicked one of the huge air vent panels that showed up every few feet along the bottom part of the wall.

"It has something to do with airflow that's why the vents are so big, it allows more air to move around"

We got to the end of the hall and he opened another door which leads to jabba the hutts main room. I been here once before with my master long ago when i was twelve and i saved jabba's son. Jabba sat in his usual chair on his platform Lux's uncle stood next to him. The bounty hunter pushed me and lux up onto the platform we stood in the far corner next to the wall. I shivered as the cold air from the huge air vent blew on my legs. On the bottom floor there were bounty hunters of all races. I couldn't tell any of them apart. But i could see that all of their eyes went right to Lux and me when we went on the platform.

_All of these people want to buy us. I thought. _

Lux's uncle moved to the center of the platform and started speak

"All of you were invited hear because you have all served the hut clan well. And as you can tell by now that we weren't lying when we said we had Anakin sky walker's Padawan and mia boltair's son. Thought some of you did doubt us."

Lux was right his uncle is a jerk. I started looking around the room for a way out. No way was i going to let this guy have the pleasure of selling me like I'm a rare treasure!

Lux's POV

I looked at ahsoka her eyes were scanning the room. I leaned close to her and whispered.

"I've seen that look. You have a plan"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it i just need the right moment" she said back.

"But before we start the bidding on the Jedi and the traitor" my uncle voice said. "Jabba thought it would be fun to start of sell these" he turned around him and unwrapped and object covered in silk red cloth. He held to objects high over his head so everyone could see.

"The Jedi's light sabers"

"That will do" ahsoka said to me

Then she moved her hands to her front she still had the cuffs on each wrist but they were not attached to each other. Now she could use her arms they were nothing more than rusty bracelets. I along with everyone in the room was surprised everything happened so fast. After she freed her arms she forced pulled her light sabers from my uncle's fist to her hands. All the bounty hunters pulled out their guns.

"LUX THE AIR VENT" she yelled as she forced pushed back bounty hunters that were getting closer to us. The she forced ripped the cover off the air vent.

"GET IN" she yelled as we backed up closer to the wall as she fought more bounty hunters

Over the years i learned to trust Ahsoka and her crazy planes. I jumped in and she followed after me. I didn't realize for a long time that from the moment ahsoka said that will do to us sliding down the air vent only a minute and a half passed. The air vent was on a steep angle and it keeps going and going we slid down it for which felt like a fourth of forever. Till we reached the bottom.

Third point of view.

Jabba the hutt instead of being angry about the escaped padawan laughed. And said something in his native tongue which Lux's uncle translated.

"The great jabba the hutt says that he offers a game to any players. He says that they couldn't have gotten far using that vent. And that whoever gets the padawan and her boyfriend will be rewarded handsomely. All you have to do is bring them to jabba." he took a pause as if it was somewhat hard for him to stomach "dead or alive".

Padme turned to anikin.

"I know" he said.

And the two along with all of the bounty hunters ran out of the room to look for Ahsoka and Lux.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading it means a lot to me =). pleas review if you would be so kind. Also if you would like to anser a question in your review hear is one which OF monsters and men song do you think is "Ahsoka and Lux's" song and why. if you dont know of Monsters and men then tell me any other song(s) you think is there song and why.**

**thanks for reading **

**Stay nerdey!**

**VF**


	17. Little Lion Man

**Hey Guys! First off if you have reade This far YOU ARE AWSOME! so first off have you seen the first episoed of season five IT WAS AMAZING! i wrote part of this when waching it. And i Know i said this chapte would be called dirty paws. but i have gotten in to Munford and sons so this chapter is called Little Lion Man. Which i Feal like is Lux's Song. So i hope you like this chapter. Also i may start a fan fic just about Music that gose with CW. i hope you like this chapter =)**

* * *

Ahsokas POV

When we got to the end of the air vent i slammed into the air duct cover, and then Lux slammed into me.

"I'm so sorry" he said trying to get off me but he could move anywhere because the air duct was on an incline.

"It fine just give me a sec i need to get the vent cover off" i said

Luckily this air vent led us to the outside. So the vent was eroded from all the sand so it came off with one easy force push.

We climbed out side i had to keep my eyes closed for a while as they adjusted to the light of the tatooine sky.

"Well on the _Bright side_ we are now outside" he said "pun intended"

I shoot him a strict look. But ended up smiling.

"But really look on the bright side, we so much better of then we were half an hour ago. You go your light sabers back, and we are out of our cells." Lux said

"Okay that's good but, we are back where we started. we are on a planet we can't' get off and we are wanted fugitives"

"I thought you liked bad boys" he said slyly "now that I'm a wanted fugitive that's like as bad boy as you can get."

"I also like boys who don't almost get me killed"

"I know you Ahsoka, you wouldn't settle for a normal boy, where's the fun in that"

"Oh and you're the boy who takes me on dangerous missions and fill my crave for danger"

"I did crash a ship for you"

"See now you're just trying to hard"

"What was i supposed to do? You weren't impressed when i kidnapped you"

"I would enjoy the dangerous escapades you take me on much more if it wasn't for all the tazing"

"I just try to keep our missions _shocking_"

" . that joke was so _electrifying_" i said sarcastically

"Save the puns to me my dear, i wouldn't want you to get _zapped_"

"Not one of your best. Also I'm not your dear"

"Yeah about that..."

"Lux, I can't talk about this"

"You can't or you won't"

I didn't say anything because i didn't know what to say

"I think you're scared, of confronting this so you're using the Jedi code as an excuse. I understand if you can't return my feelings. But i thought there's at least something there, or was wrong?"

Once again i didn't say anything. I was scared, but not of the Jedi council i hadn't done anything the council could punish me on. And technically there was no rule against talking to someone about attachment. I was scared of this. I was scared of talking to Lux. because this whole time i have been with him I've been pressing down feelings denying them. I had enough trouble with the clone wars. I couldn't handle have a problem with the attachment rule. So yeah i was being a coward for not wanting to confront Lux. I'm a coward for trying to avoid problems. I knew i had to make my choice. Was i going to Shut down Lux and avoid future problems with him, which may be for the best. Or would i talk to him and risk the thing i fear the most which would eventually lead to more things that scared me. Usually it's easy to see which choice is right and which choice is wrong. The hard part is choosing. But for once i couldn't tell which was right and which was wrong. Eventually i made my choice i looked Lux right in his green eyes and said.

"You were wrong, there's nothing between us"

* * *

**I know I know! the ending is 100% evil. but Thanks so much for reading! it pains me to say this chapter is drawing to a end. BUT there shall be another story! okay i like leaving questions for you to anser so im going to stick with music. What Of Monsters and men song OR Munford and songs is good for Lux and Ahsoka and WHY its there song. and if you dont want to use OMAM or MAS. then use any other bands or singers you like =)**

**All of you are awsome!**

**Keep Safe Keep faith,**

**VF**


	18. Shake It Out

**Hey Guys! i hope you like this chapter! i wrote it all in one siting. today is the home coming dance at my school but im not going i went last year and it wasent my thing. so im writing this fic instet. and that means if your reading this your my home coming date! so thanks for that. on another note OH MY GOODNESS A WAR ON TWO FROUNTS! any way this chapter is called Shake It out after the song Shake it out by Florence + The Machine. which is a good song for Ahsoka in a way almost. also im thinking about making a fic about songs that go along with the clone wars what do you think? any way thanks for reading.**

* * *

Lux POV

Her words hit me like a cold wind. It was the word nothing that stung the most. Because it confirmed my worst fear. I knew we couldn't be together padme told me that. But at least i thought there was something, even if it was small, even if we couldn't do anything about it, something more than friendship. But then there she had to go and say nothing. _What about friendship? Are we still friends?_ I knew the answer was no.

"Lux do you know where we are?" Ahsoka asked quietly

I started to look around i noticed that we were in the back of the huts compound where visitors parked there ships. The lot was about half full with ships of all sorts.

"Where at the landing base" i said.

"But if this is the landing base then why is padme's ship here?" Ahsoka said extending her hand. About forty feet from us was padme's ship.

"It can't be" She said

"No one else that i know of has that ship, Ahsoka that means padme is here. And that means-"

"She came to find us and my master is probably with her, but how did they find us" she asked confusedly.

I looked at Ahsoka. I knew i shouldn't, i knew there was nothing between us but i thought well when around her. Then i noticed her necklace.

"Ahsoka your necklace, it's not glowing anymore like it was"

"It's not?"

"No its not i didn't notice it till just now, you said padme gave it to you?"

"Yeah she said it would go well with my dress robes"

"I think i know how they found us"

"So are you going to tell me?"

"You're not going to like it"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that padme necklace has a tracker on in it. When it glows it means its working and when it stops glowing that means that someone has locked in on the signal."

"WHAT! She put a tracker on me why?"

"I don't know why Ahsoka, but the point is we have a way to get off this planet now, and then we can go our separate ways" i said. I shouldn't of added the last part it wasn't needed i shouldn't of be mad at Ahsoka. I can't blame her for not liking me, but it still hurt, mostly because i thought she did. I thought there was at least something between us_. But there isn't so get over it. Get over her._ I thought.

Ahsoka seemed taken aback but then said.

"Fine by me. I think we've been around each other for too long" she said coldly.

"The feeling's mutual" I replied harshly.

"So the question now is how do we find Padme?" She asked.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY" a voice yelled before i could reply

About twenty bounty hunters came running from around the left side of the compound.

Ahsoka went to ignite her light sabers then stopped.

"Ashoka i don't mean to tell you how to be a Jedi or anything but igniting your light sabers would be a good idea now"

"He's hear, Padme is too"

"What? Like in the crowed how do you know? "i said

"I'm a Jedi i just know okay" then she ignited her light sabers.

"If you come without a fight i won't kill you I'll get my money either way" a bounty hunter shouted. All the hunters had their guns pointed at us.

"What do you mean by your money?" a few other bounty hunters said to him.

Then a familiar female voice said "we never did diced who will get them". The voice came from a person in a dark robe and a face covered in a head scarf.

"Yeah who will get the prize money when we turn them in?" the man next to her said.

"I WILL" all of them shouted. Then a fight broke out amongst them. And to add to the insanity more bounty hunters and Hutt bodyguards came out and added in the fight. Every one completely ignoring us.

"Ahsoka, it's going to be a bit of a sprint but if i can get to padme ship i can probably hot wire it" i said

"Lux, when the hell did you have time to learn that?"

"I was homeschooled"

"What? That doesn't answer my questions-"

"AHSOKA" a female voiced yelled.

Then the two bounty hunter with the brown robes ran up to us. Ahsoka's Jedi instinct kicked in. she knocked the bigger one of the bounty hunters down and held her light saber to his neck. Then he laughed.

"I taught you well snips" the man said. As he took off his head scarf.

"Master?!" Ahsoka said. Letting him up.

The women took her headscarf off too.

"Well it's nice to see you two didn't get into any trouble" padme said with a smile.

Ahsoka POV

I had never been more relieved to see my master. Everything was going to be okay now. Or at least i thought till i realized that the four of us were surrounded by the bounty hunters. They weren't fighting with each other they all had their guns pointed at us. And some one was clapping.

Lux's Uncle parted the crowd and entered the circle.

"Good show, very good show" he said. "Have my men turn against each other, well done Senator well done. My nephew and this padawan almost got away but not today"

"What should we do now sir?" a bounty hunter asked

"Kill them then fight each other last man standing wins"

It then hit me lux's uncle wasn't doing this for money he was doing this for entertainment.

"But first Lux i will offer you one more time to join me" his uncle said

"I will never join you "he said

"So be it then take this as a parting gift" he took out a blaster and fired a shot at me.

But it didn't hit me. It hit Lux.

He had pushed me out of the way, he had taken the shot for me.

* * *

**AND THATS THE END!...just kiding theres still more chapters to come! OKay so can we talk about a war on two frounts? leave a review telling me every single idea and thought you have about it. i want to know what you think i love hearing your ideas on the show!**

**thanks for reading. i am having so much fun writing this for you all!,**

**VF**


	19. Love,Love,Love

**hey guys so given all the review saying me to update ASAP and the lovly review from Bookreaderninja . i wrote this chapter in a few hours went on a late night taco run with my sister and now im posting! this chapter is on the short side because i couldint post as fast to post tonight but it works for this chapter. also OMG YOU GUYS I FOUND IT. i found THE luxsoka song! its Love Love Love by of monsters and men. this song is perfect for them in so many ways its just crazy. that song effected this chapter greatly and it is perfect for the past few chapters and the next one. (forshadowing) and its good for Lux and Ahsoka in the show now but once they expaned on there romance it will be simplu amazing. you must go hear this song!**

**okay so now time for the new chapter!**

* * *

As Lux fell to the ground. The world stopped i knew it wasn't but it felt like everything around me was moving in slow motion. Everything looked like a blur. My master pulling out his light sabers as the fighting started. Padme taking out a blaster, all the yelling and fighting of the bounty hunters. I bent down to the ground, Lux was limp he wasn't saying anything. I knew he couldn't have survived such a hard blow especially after the crash a few days ago.

"Lux, please wake up Lux "

No answer

"Come on Lux if we can get you to padme ship maybe you can make it"

Still no answer

I looked around for padme or my master. They were busy fighting off the body guards and bounty hunters. They weren't doing so well, there was just too many of them. I should've gotten up and helped them fight. But i couldn't in that moment i only cared about Lux.

"You can't die on my, you won't die on me"

His breathing shallowed but he didn't answer or open his eyes he couldn't hang on for much longer. My eyes filled with tears.

"You're so stupid Lux, why did you have to take that shot for me. That's not how this works I'm the fighter you're the speaker"

It suddenly darker i looked up. Two clone ships were flying overhead. And clones were dropping down. We were going to make it out after all.

"Lux the clones are here just hold on, just stay alive for a few more minutes"

His breathing stopped.

"No, no, no you can't die on me Boltari. You can't leave me here alone. This war has taken so much from me. But it gave me you i won't let it take you back"

I took his limp hand in mine. He did not respond

"Please don't die on me Lux, I think i love you"

As the words escaped my lips. I started cry. Then a miracle happened.

Lux fingers on his hand that i held folded over mine and held it back.

He was alive, he was alive.

That was the last thing i remember thinking before something hit me over the head and i blacked out.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! this chapter was very somber but its also very beautfull. pleas go hear the song Love Love Love its so amazing for them. also TUMBLR! i just go in to tumblr and i fallow a lot of clone war things but theres not alot out there. and there is this one AMAZING tumblr called clone war confessions. it so wonderfull but they dont have many postes because peole submit there confessions about clone war and not a lot of people submit them. so go help the wonderfull people who run it by submiting yours and by filling up tumblr with Clone war goodniss! Okay so question of the chapter. who you think will be the first one to "admit there fealings" first lux or ahsoka? i always thought it would be Ahsoka but given the last episoed it looks like she likes lux more then Lux likes her. so tell me what you think and WHY!**

**thanks for reading,**

**VF**


	20. It's Time

**Hey guys so good news is the chapter is up. bad news it took me a long time because this is the last chapter. so i just want to take a moment and thank all of you who have read ever chapter and to those lovelys who always reviewed. i didint know this story would last so long when i started it over the summer. i have had so much fun writing this and i hope this chapter is a good enough ending. this chapter is very much based off the song Love,Love,Love by Of monsters and men. but its called It's Time after the song It's Time by Imagine Dragons which is a good song to have playing when you read this chapter that and Love,Love,Love. Thank you all for your time and i hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

i woke up with a jolt.

"Lux!" i yelled.

i looked around i wasn't on naboo any more. i was in a medical room in a republic space station. i was sitting in a bed with crisp white sheets. the whiteness matched the entire room. i was still in my dress robes. only they were dirtier than ever and stained with blood. i still had padme necklace on and my lightsabers rested on the table next to me. my bandages that lyra's mother put on me where all redone. i looked out the window we were in deep space.

"Good to see that you're up" Said padme who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. she got up and walked to my bed.

"What happend, is Lux okay?" i asked.

"Lux is fine, he got to the medicis in time and is stable. you on the other hand had a nasty blow to the head. we think a bounty hunter hit you over the head with the end of his blaster. you have been out for about twelve hours. but the doctor think you will make a full recovery." she said calmly. thats one of the reason why i like Padme she was strong but she had a calming presents.

"wait there was this girl on Tatooine her and her mother helped us. and the hutts found us what's going to happen to them."

"Lux already told me about Lyra and her family. we sent a clone troop to go find them they were under house arrest when they arrived the hutts men didn't put up a fight. the clone troopers gave Lyra and her mom a message from me offering for them to come live at naboo. Lyra and her family will live in the palaces . Her mother accepted a job as a doctor for wounded soldiers on naboo. and Lyra will get a very good education at the palace school. she now has the future to become a doctor or anything else she desires." padme said.

"You got your wish Lyra" i thought. "and you didn't even need to make a thousand paper cranes."

"so Ahsoka care to tell me about what happened?"

"where should i start?"

"how about what you and Lux were doing in the garden back at naboo"

"promise you won't tell my maset? or anyone for that matter"

"i give you my word"

i told Padme everything. i didn't mean to but once i started telling our story i couldn't leave anything out. and for once i could tell someone about my adventures with Lux without worrying about getting in major trouble. padme was a good listener she did not interrupted or seemed too surprised when i told her about this kiss or Lux telling me about our awesomeness. i recalled all the events all up to me saying i think i love you to Lux then to the black out.

"you should get out of bed. lets go for a walk around the station" she said without addressing my story.

i got out of bed without much pain. the doctors probably put a bunch of painkillers in me when i was passed out. we walked out the door and down the halls. padme seemed to know where we going but i didn't ask. i decided to bring up my story again.

"So is now when you tell me that it won't work and i should never see Lux again" i asked

"no you're too old for that. what i will tell you is that even though you're a jedi you're still a person. and every one feels love at some point. this is going to be part of you growing up the choice you make will shape who you become as a person."

"so what are you saying padme?" i asked

"i'm saying that in order to grow up Ahsoka you're going to have to navigate this on your own. i'll be here if you need someone to talk to. but these are decision you need to make on your own. the only thing i will tell you to do is become a jedi knight. don't leave the order. at least not yet."

" wait so are you saying i should get over Lux or i should be with him secretly"

"those are two of your choices Ahsoka but not all of them. but it doesn't matter how many choice there are i can't make any of them for you. just know i will always be here if you need anything."

" I need you to tell me what to do"

"i'm sorry but i can't do that. I'm trying to have you grow up into a strong independent women. if i told you what to do i wouldn't be doing my job"

"You don't have to watch over me padme. just because i don't have parents doesn't mean you have to be my mom."

"i don't do this because i have to i'm doing this because i want to. i always wanted to be a mother and something tells me i may never get the chance."

"so what happens now? is my master here."

"your master has had to return to the temple the council needed him. you need to stay here for at least two more days to regain your health. you're fine but the cut on your stomach got infected and they just want to monitor it"

"and what about you and Lux?" i asked

"Me and Lux have to return to Naboo soon"

"oh" i said as we stopped in front of a door. padme opened the door and we walked in. one of the walls were lined with huge windows they showed deep space. there was a big table with chairs in the middle of the room. Lux was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Ahsoka! you're awake" he said getting out of the chair to greet me and padme.

"and you're alive. thats for taking the shot for me i owe you one" i said back awkwardly.

padme looked at the clock on the wall then turned to us and said.

"Lux our ship back to naboo leaves in about twenty minutes. So if either of you have any... unfinished business... i suggest you say it now." then she turned and and walked away leaving me and Lux alone in the room.

_suttle padme,very suttle_.

Lux was the first to speak.

"i'm happy to see that you're up. we were worried that you were going to go into a coma."

"a coma is nothing. i was worried you were going to die."

"yeah about that.. after i got hit i thought i heard some... acutely never mind"

"no i want to hear what you have to say"

"no,its nothing its stupid. i wasn't real i was dying nothing seemed right"

"i still want to hear it."

"fine. when i got hit everything went black i was slipping away. i could feel it , it was like how you feel right before you fall into a deep sleep. and i wanted to give in to it so badly. it would've been so much easier to just fall asleep. but then i thought i hear a voice. your voice telling me not leave. saying i couldn't leave you. and i didn't want to leave you.t" he took a pause then said " i thought i heard you say you loved me. i'm sorry that couldn't of been right i was dying i must of just been hearing what i wanted to hear. just forget i said anything i didn't mean to-"

"shhh Lux," i said cutting him off. "all of what you heard was true... even the last part" i said in a small voice.

"but that doesn't make sense you told me you didn't"

"Lux i'm sorry i'm as confused as you are"

"then lets talk this out"

"i can't Lux its against the code"

"you said you owed me one. can i cash that in now?"

i didn't like where this was going but i reply anyway.

"what do you want"

"twenty minutes. the last twenty minutes i have with you right now. and in that time frame can we pretended that you're not a jedi and i'm not a former separatist there is no rules or laws binding us. and just talk about what this is? i'm not asking you to leave the order i don't want you to. i just want for us to figure this out"

"a rule free twenty minutes? i said "and then we go back to normal. no matter what we say we go back to normal. promise? "

"promise" he said.

"so when do we start"

"now" he said. "Ahsoka Tano i'm thoroughly convince that i'm in love with you"

"Lux-"

" and i know you're going to try to tell me i'm not. that you're not beautiful that you're not amazing that i should get over you but i can't Ahsoka. i don't know what it is Ahsoka but when ever i think about being in love with you it seems right. and i know that we are young and people think we don't know what love is. but even if this is stupid teenager love i'm happy to be in stupid teenager love with you"

"Lux i ... i'm just so confused. and this is hurting me so badly. its tearing me apart on the inside. i can't love you. you know that i can never love you. yet you still love me you're still amazing to me. you still make me feel amazing. and its that-"

i started to choke up. all the feelings i had been pressing down had finally come up and this time they refused to go down. my eyes started to tear up.

"hey, its okay Ahsoka" Lux said moving towards me he cupped my face with one of his hands and wiped away a tear. "you can tell me anything Ahsoka"

finally the words came out.

"its that i love you Lux. oh God i'm so in love with you. and i don't want to hurt you and i also can't be with you. and no matter what i do i end up hurting you. and thats the last thing i want to do. and i feel like such a bitch for having you fall in love with me then breaking your heart. i'm such a bad person Lux. and even though you know what i did to you, even though you know i can never love you back, you still love me. and that makes me love you more because you there for me no matter what. and i'm afraid of hurting you, i'm afraid of this and i'm afraid of getting in trouble with the conucle and i'm so afraid of all of this and i don't want to hurt theres no way not too. i'm a terrible person Lux" i started crying

"you're not a bad person Ahsoka"

"yes i am Lux. and please just when you leave forget about me. find another girl who can love you back. i want you to be happy"

Lux eyes looked deep into mine. green meeting blue. the sea meeting the land. he cupped my face and kissed me. my whole body became warm and tingled. as his lips pressed against mine. i knew this was wrong that i was betraying everyone who ever did anything to rais me. but the feeling i felt when kissing him, it overpowered the voices telling me this was wrong. how could this be wrong. nothing about this was wrong. "we've been waiting" our lips seemed to say. we pulled away for only a millisecond ,our faces still painfully close, to catch our breath we looked right into each others eyes. i wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved his hands from my face to around my waist and pulled me in close. our lips met again only this time with greater passion. nothing around us seemed to matter besides taking the other in. i can't remember whose tongue made the first move but they soon got into a battle of dominance. after what felt like forever we pulled apart.

"we need to work this out Lux" i said

" i promised you that we would got back to normal after the twenty minutes."

"i know. but after seeing what just happened i don't think either of us can go back to normal and be happy"

"so what do you want to do"

"we can't be together Lux, you know that. i don't mean to be selfesh but"

"Ahsoka your not being selfish. i would be the selfish one if i asked you to leave the order for me."

"So what are we going to do Lux?"

"once we leave you are going to go back to the temple and become a jedi and make me proud. i will go back to naboo with Padme and find my place in this universe and do my best to end the clone war. i promise we will live to see the end of the clone wars Ahsoka. maybe in that time things will change and if not. i will always love you. we will cross paths again and then we will just figure out what to do then. take it one great adventure at a time"

"sound like a plane. but one thing Lux you deserve to be loved by someone who can love you back. if you find another girl who treats you well and loves you. i want you to forget me and be with her."

"Ahsoka i can ever do that"

" but promise me you'll try."

" i don't think i can promise you that. but i can promise you this" he pulled his chain from under his shirt that held his mother's wedding ring the one with the blue stone. he took the ring off and held it in his hand.

"Lux i can't accept this i can't marry you or own anything"

"Oh" he said with a laugh "yeah i could see how you would think that but no. i'm not proposing we are too young for that. but being married to you wouldn't be that bad. i guess" he said sarcastically . i punched him in the arm.

"what i am doing is promising you i'll never forget you that i'll always care for you."

"with your mother's wedding ring? i'm sorry i'm not picking up on the symbolism"

"this ring has special properties. its been passed down generation from generation in my family. its tradition that when the holder of the ring fall in love with the person they know they are going to spend the rest of their life with they make a promise over the ring the promise differs from each person. but if the promise is ever broken the other knows"

"how?"

"because when the promise is made the ring absorbs some thing to bind it. this ring binds with the color blue. for some reason all people in my family fall in love with someone over something blue. for my mom it was the blue sky of our planet. my grand parents it was the ocean. and so on since the ring came in to the family. when the promise is taken its made in front of the thing that is blue. the ring absorbs a sample of the blue thats what gives it its color. it change with each promise. if the promise is ever broken the blue returns to its original part. and the other person knows."

"wow thats amazing. but there nothing blue in hear"

"there is one thing'

"and what is that?"

"your eyes. i swear fell in love with your eyes before i even knew you Ahsoka"

i tried to say something but couldn't. i was at a lost for words ,Lux keeped talking.

"So Ahsoka may i use some of the blue from your eyes to bind this contract"

"good ahead"

"Ahsoka tano, i love you and i promise i will never forget you and that i'll always care about you."

he held the ring a few inches in front of my eye. the ring glowed softly then something happened. a small stream of what looked like smoke only lighter flowed softly from my eye into the ring. it didn't last very long but after it ended the ring looked different lighter somehow.

i looked at the clock we had four minutes left. four minutes till we parted till god only knows how long.

"how long do you think it will be. i mean till we meet again?"

"i don't know" Lux said slipping the ring back on the chain and back around his neck tucking it under his shirt. "but we will see each other again"

"how do you know?"

"because we can only go so long before we cross paths and innedabley go on another life threatening journey."

"this is going one untypical relationship"

"in my opinion it doesn't count as a date unless you get tazed".

"I'm going to miss you so much"

"same i promise we will see each other again"

"but what if we don't"

"then our last kiss should probably be a good one." he said

we started off where we left off.

time seemed to stop till i heard Padme voice.

"glad to see you two worked it out" she said. " Our ships here to take us back to Naboo Lux we need to leave"

i hugged padme and said good bye

"i dont think ill be needing this anymore" i said taking off her necklace and handing it back

"i'll just slip you a tracker some other way" she said giving me a hug

i looked at Lux who looked backed at me this may be the last time i ever see him. we hugged each other tightly.

"i love you miss tano" he whispered

"i love you too" i whispered back.

i couldn't tell if padme could hear,honestly i didn't care if she did.

they turned around and walked out the door. and just as fast as Lux came into my life again he will turn out to be a common theme with us.

Lux POV

"you have a lot of explaining to do" padme said as we walked in to the ship.

so many thing had happened that could of had my head swimming.

but it wasn't i was focused on one thing. the just one thought in my head.

_it was real_.

* * *

**i hoped you liked the ending i had this idea in my head after i posted the first chapter so a long time. thanks again for reading and sticking with this till the very end i love you all. now i have some good news IM WRITING A SEQUAL! YAY! and other Lux Ahsoka fics! but first some questions about this story for you i would very much like it if you would anser them so i can make me next fic better. One what was you fav chapter and why? did you like Ahsokas or Lux's POV more and why? what was your fav thing i did as a writer and why? fav chapter song/title? what sort of plot line things do you want to see in the Sequal? and what sort of things do you want to see from me as a writer in the next one?**

**pleas anser as many of these as you can. and once again thank you so much for sticking with this. i dont want it to end but this is the first story i have ever made that i have ended befor so thats good!**

**i will see you Next time on my next fic if i dont post soon PLEAS PM me telling me i should so i dont give up.**

**Forever Yours,**

**Violet Frost.**

**p.s i never put a disclamer in so im going to do that now. i dont own star wars.**


End file.
